Fia'in Summer
by Lucifer's Angel
Summary: Two lives being led by one person. Buffy Summers is the newly famous punk singer Fia'in Slayer, what happens when her friends find out.
1. Chapter 1

Title – Fia'in Summer  
  
Summary –Two lives being led by one person. Buffy Summers is the newly famous punk singer Fia'in Slayer, what happens when her friends find out.  
  
Disclaimer – Not mine! All characters belong to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon  
  
Rating – Pg-13, I suppose.  
  
A/N – Fia'in is Irish Gaelic for 'Wild' A/N – I like W/O pairing better then W/T A/N – Reviews please, this is my first story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
School had let out the day before yesterday, so I sat on a bench in the Expresso Pump waiting for my friends to arrive. I have a week to spend with my friends before I have to leave for the city. Of course they'll think that I was going to spend the summer with my dad. What a load of crap, I haven't spent time with him since the divorce and my mom and I moved to Sunnydale. No I'm actually going to LA so I can work on my new album and get ready for my big concert.  
  
My friends have no idea that I'm a famous singer. No they believe me to be plain, boring Buffy Summers. The goody-two-shoes of the gang some innocent unprotected girl, not a wild outgoing teen. Defiantly not Fia'in Slayer the most idolized teen singer in the country. It's not like I could tell them who I am.  
  
I had moved to Sunnydale so I could have a resemblance to a normal life. When it got screwed up I have no idea. In LA the media was always underfoot, waiting for me to slip up, in Sunnydale I had friends around just about all the time. Both places made me act different; neither let me be me.  
  
Not to say my friends don't see the real me, usually they do during the day but when it comes to the night, I barely ever show my true side. I figure I have three personalities. Depending on the city I'm in is who I am. Sunnydale I would be the sweet, innocent Buffy Summers, LA would have to watch out for Fia'in Slayer, and anywhere else I could be the wild outgoing women I actually am.  
  
When I was in LA the media swarmed me like bees to a honeycomb. The possibility of not going anywhere without the whole city knowing had gotten on my nerves the first year. So that summer we moved. Sending our possessions to our new suburban house in Sunnydale, my mom and I traveled. That had been three years ago.  
  
Come the end of summer I had changed my appearance fully. I wore my hair long and blonde instead of radical pink, midnight blue or some other wacky color. Taking out my devil eye contacts left people looking into bright green eyes. This might have fooled some but I had to make sure nobody recognized me. Thus, instilling the knowledge I had to take drastic measures.  
  
I changed my clothing. I loved how I dressed in dark colors. Goth or punk type clothing. But to be Buffy Summers, I would have to go for more of the innocent prep look. So hanging up my usual outfits I went on a shopping spree. Picking up any items that I wouldn't normally wear but willing to be seen in. Instead of blacks, and other dark colors I would go for pinks, and any other light colors.  
  
So the past three years I have played secret identity girl with the whole world. While the world thinks I'm off in Europe studying, I'm actually only hours away from the place I used to call home. It's really not hard to make it look like I'm in Europe. Just go there for holidays, and some weekends. Just to make sure the media has pictures. It's worked for three years so I don't have to many worries if it will work this year. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title – Fia'in Summer  
  
Summary –Two lives being led by one person. Buffy Summers is the newly famous punk singer Fia'in Slayer, what happens when her friends find out.  
  
Disclaimer – Not mine! All characters belong to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon  
  
Rating – Pg-13, I suppose.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As I begin to come out of my memories I feel a hand be placed on my shoulder. I jump startled only slightly. Making it look like a bigger deal, I put a hand over my heart and slightly raise my voice when I speak to the person behind me.  
  
"Xander Harris, don't do that. You tryin' to give me a heart attack at such a young age or what."  
  
He sits beside me and laughs. "Nah, just wanted to bring you back to the real world so you could actually pretend to listen when I talk."  
  
"I listen when you talk." I hit him lightly across the chest well acting truly offended.  
  
"Right," he draws the word out, "and I like school," he says sarcastically.  
  
Crossing my arms across my chest I a pout. Xander, now there's a guy who is a laugh and a half. He was the first person I met the first day at SHS. I had walked out of the office and let up in a head on collision with him.  
  
Flashback  
  
"...you," principle finished telling me as I walked out of his office.  
  
I look at the secretary and gave her a small smile. Hearing the bell ring reminded me I had elsewhere to be. Hurrying towards the door arms laden with books. My attention is turned towards the load that is in my arms. Thus, making the person walking in unnoticeable to me. Boom!  
  
"Oh yeah my day is just getting better and better. First I meet small troll dude and now I make an ass of myself before I even leave the office. Good one." I mutter as I look at my victim and smiled slightly, trying to hide my embarrassment. "Sorry, really didn't mean to. Wasn't watching were I was going."  
  
Collecting my books and putting them in my bag, I turn to see if the guy was all right. There he was sitting on the floor looking star struck. My first thought was 'oh crap', and then 'play it cool'. So I stick out my hand to offer my help along with introducing my self.  
  
"Buffy, Buffy Summers. I really am sorry about the accident. Let me help you. I didn't mean to bump into you. It was purely accidental. Umm are you deaf cause if you are I am so embarrassed." He seemed to be in a daze because when I asked if he was deaf he gave me a strange look and shook his head.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry, you look like someone I've seen. Eh, all well can't be to important. Xander Harris."  
  
He seemed to be trying to act like he wasn't just staring at me for the last five minutes. Who was I to embarrass him anymore, he seemed nice enough. Looking at the clock I realized I was almost fifteen minutes late for my first class. Saying a quick good-bye I rush to class.  
  
Flashback Ended  
  
"So what are you going to do this summer? Are you actually staying here this time or what."  
  
I look at him and shake my head while answering, "No, I have to stay with my dad this summer again. It's the whole custody ruling thing."  
  
"Well you'll be in LA right, cause we got tickets to the Slayer concert and there's an extra one with your name on it if you can come." His pleading eyes are boring into me.  
  
"Sorry Xan-man, its great offer. Really wish I could but this year my dad is taking me to France, says I need a bit of a change." Giving him my best sympathetic look I decline the offered ticket. Well I can't be in the crowd and on stage at the same time.  
  
"Buff," he practically whines out, "can't you go after the concert. It's on July 13th, a Friday so you can leave almost right after and have lots of time to sleep. It will be an experience you don't want to miss. Plus who would want to miss Fia'in Slayer even if it's to go to France. France you can go anytime, this concert is supposed to be the best one in her line of concerts. And you've seen all the televised ones. We always imagined going to one live, now we have a chance you going to France."  
  
I was about to answer when Willow and Oz showed up. Sliding in next to me Willow greets us with a cheery hello and Oz just kinda of waves. They look between us. Will notices the pleading look in Xander's eyes and turns a questioning gaze to me. Shrugging I fill her in.  
  
Flashback  
  
Walking into the library I noticed a petite but pretty redhead sitting at a table with her nose stuck in a book. Going into the stacks I pull out a copy of 'Romeo and Juliet' and head to the table were the red head was sitting. Setting down my bag I sit in the chair opposite of the girl and open the book to act two, scene five, where I had left off the last time I read this play.  
  
"Hey, I'm Buffy." I whispered quietly before beginning to read.  
  
I seemed to have startled the girl because she had jumped. Causing her to turn a shade of red that could rival her own hair. She looks at me with astonishment in her eyes. Closing my book to give her my full attention I mark my page.  
  
"H-h-hi," she squeaks out.  
  
Prompting her to continue I ask for her name.  
  
"Willow," she answers, "aren't you friends with Cordelia. I saw you talking with her?"  
  
"Well if it is against the law to talk with more then one person a day that throw me in jail. Cause I have talked with more people today then I can count." I joke.  
  
The blush that had dissipated had now came raging back onto her face. It was weird seeing someone blush so much. I guess someone in this type of situation would, though I don't know what kind of situation it was.  
  
"No," she informs me with a raised voice, "I mean no not against the law. It's just that popular people don't talk to me usually. And I saw you sitting and speaking with Cordelia Chase in third."  
  
"So I was talking to another girl. What's the big deal? It's not like I won the lottery though that would be pretty neat. I could do so much with that money." I finally look back down at her and find that I am on the receiving end of a strange look. "Sorry I babble sometimes."  
  
"No that's ok I do to sometimes. So what are you doing in the library, you don't look like the type to spend time in the library during a free period." I smile at her while she seems to rethink what she said. "Not that you look illiterate or stupid just you look like someone who like to go to malls instead of libraries. I mean...oh I'm just shutting up now. See I babble when I'm nervous."  
  
"Well you know what they all say. Don't judge a book by its cover."  
  
Re-opening my book I shift to become comfortable and flash her a smile.  
  
"I just wanted to introduce myself. So I'll shut up now at let you get back to your reading."  
  
She slightly smiled and went back to reading.  
  
Flashback Ended  
  
"He wants me to go to the concert with you guys on the13th but I'm heading to France in about a week and a half. So no concert for me what a shame." I say with a twinge of sarcasm.  
  
The whole group thinks I hate Fia'in Slayer but it's not true. Well how can I hate myself, but it is harder to pretend to idolize myself than it, is to pretend to hate myself.  
  
Willow looks at me as if she's never seen me before, she does it every time I say something against their idol. It doesn't bother me that they idolize Fia'in Slayer but I'm not about to be egotistical and idolize myself.  
  
I put up my dumb-blonde look and ask, "What."  
  
Letting out an exasperated sigh she speaks, "What is it with your point of view towards that singer. She's a great singer, everyone but you seems to love her. So what do you find so wrong with her."  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all," I try to avoid the question. All the others have asked me the same question as well. They don't seem to have noticed that they get the same answer, 'Nothing, nothing at all.'  
  
The rest of the gang shows up before Willow could continue on her line of questioning. Moving over to accommodate the others, I get pushed between Angel and Willow. I have had a crush on Angel since I first met him.  
  
Flashback  
  
Trying to get home for voice training, I dash out the school doors like a bat out of hell. Stuffing books in as I go I barely noticed the guy at the bottom of the steps. Looking up in time to see the collision that was about to occur I twist around using a dance move I had learned.  
  
Narrowly dodging the collision, I stop for enough time to make sure everyone was fine. Recognizing Xander I said hello. Seeing that no one had been hurt I spoke my apology quickly and dashed. Not even staying to see the stunned face of Angelus and his friends. I had made a note that one them had been absolutely gorgeous.  
  
Flashback Ended  
  
I've never acted on my crush, to many secrets would have to come out. Mainly the ones about who I am, and why I lied to my best friends for the last three years. I just hope that they understand the need for secrecy when it all comes out, which I know it will.  
  
It sure is a bitch being famous. No boyfriends for they would need to know who I actually am, and no dates because I might slip-up while talking about me and ruin my cover. The gang notices that I never date, and they tease me mercilessly. Not much I can do, but it's fun for them.  
  
A question from Spike drags me form my thoughts.  
  
"Hey, Buffy you ok? You seemed out of it just there."  
  
"Yeah just thinking," I respond automatically.  
  
"You sure, you seemed deep in thought. And that's never good." He teases  
  
"Yeah, I'm great." I say again.  
  
Flashback  
  
Standing in the line at the cafeteria I waited to get to the edible looking pieces of food. As I come to the end of the food counter I reach across to grab a bowl of some weird looking thing I think might be Jell-O, when a hand comes out stops me.  
  
"Don't want to take that luv," warns a British accent.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
He just shrugs and answers with a, "never know what's actually in it."  
  
Pulling my hand away from the bowl, I thank him for the warning. Paying for the food I look around and found a table in the corner where the sun didn't shine to brightly. Sitting down I begin to munch on my ham sandwich, reminding myself with each chew to bring my own lunch tomorrow.  
  
About halfway through the sandwich and coke I had, another tray is set next to me. Looking up I see it's the guy from the lunch line. He welcomes himself to the seat next to me and begins to eat like he didn't just intrude on my lunch.  
  
"Well am I going to have to call you 'hey you' every time I see you or are you giving me a name anytime soon." A tinge of annoyance seeps in with the words.  
  
"Well luv you just had to ask. Names Spike."  
  
Rolling my eyes at what obviously had to be a nickname for no stable person would name their kid Spike. I finish my lunch and stand up. Stretching out my hand in greeting I say my name.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"I know," he says shaking my hand.  
  
"Well thanks for the save at the line, nice meeting you." I announce as I walk out the doors of the cafeteria.  
  
Flashback Ended  
  
"So what were you talking about before we showed up. Nothing too important I hope." Cordelia asks.  
  
Flashback  
  
Sitting by the window I gaze outside, watching the students mill around until the they're needed in class. My songbook is open, while I'm trying to get another song ready for recording, when I hear footsteps coming my way. Closing the book and hiding it from view I look in time to see a hand shoved in my face.  
  
"Cordelia Chase, Head Cheerleader. You the new girl every ones talking about?"  
  
"I guess," I hesitantly shake her hand, "don't really know, no one has talked to me."  
  
"Figures, well this is the official welcome to SHS. If you want to get far in this school just hang with me."  
  
The bell rings and she takes her seat. Deciding that she would make a better friend then enemy, I turn my attention back to the lesson.  
  
Flashback Ended  
  
"Tickets" is all Oz says, but everyone nods in acknowledgement.  
  
"Yeah Buff here seems to be going to France in a week and a half. That means missing the Fia'in Slayer concert."  
  
"What, it's not as if I can't watch it televised. Plus I have no choice remember; my summer is in my father's hands. He has business in France, so that's where I have to be as well. Remember I'm not a big fan of hers." I inform them.  
  
"Hey if B wants to go let her go, just means we have one free ticket."  
  
Flashback  
  
The night after the first day of school I went to the only club in town. Someplace known as The Bronze. Not expecting too much for a small town club I was pleasantly surprised when I actually entered the building.  
  
Music blared, and the dance floor was filled with gyrating bodies. Wanting to dance I headed straight for the floor. No sooner was I dancing that guys started to crowd me. Having taken self-defense course before I became a singer I knew how to get people to leave me alone. Usually. The males didn't seem to understand the word no.  
  
Having had enough I flipped over one that had been harassing me even after I pushed him away. His buddies didn't seem to like that, soon I had three guys against me. The music still blaring it must have seemed like we were dancing still because no one helped me. At least until Faith came in, she walked right up to me and shook my hand.  
  
"Names Faith, looks like you could use a hand. Needed a good fight tonight."  
  
"Buffy, and no problem. Happy to fulfill your nightly quota." I said with a twinge of sarcasm.  
  
"Two on four not bad odds. Can you take two at a time," with a simple nod she counted to three and said, "Fight."  
  
Flashback Ended  
  
"I love you too Faith." I say sarcastically.  
  
"You just said your going to France. So Angelus can use it to bring his date." She states while raising an eyebrow at me and then turning to Angelus. "That is if he's willing to pay for the extra ticket."  
  
"Of course seventy-five dollars for a fifth row ticket. Defiantly." He replied.  
  
Standing up I grabbed my bag and lay money to cover the bill on the table. Not even waiting for the others to join me, I step out side and breath in a lung full of air. Starting down the street to the drugstore, I pull out my songbook and a pen. Turning the page to one that's blank I start to write.  
  
All Apologies  
  
What else should I be  
  
All Apologies  
  
What else could I say All Apologies  
  
As I write first lines of a possible song down, I tune back into my surroundings hearing my friends telling me to wait up. Stuffing my book back in my bag I stop to turn around and wait for my friends.  
  
It was quiet the sight that greeted me. Xander had just tripped over his own feet, and grabbed onto Anya his girlfriend for support. The force of gravity decided to try to take her down as well when she grabbed onto Angel, who lost some balance and let up tripping Doyle. Luckily out of that scenario only Doyle landed on the ground. Helping him up, everyone was laughing. I only had to wait seconds before they were once again with me.  
  
Faith grabbed my arm and began dragging me away from the others, "Thanks for waiting. Thought we were friends and you just walk out. Ta-ta- ta."  
  
Noticing my pen was still in my hand, I stuffed it in my bag. I wish I hadn't because it had prompted Faith into asking her next question.  
  
"B, what's with the book. Known you for three years and each year there is one book I never really see."  
  
"Yeah Buffy, now that Faith mentioned it, there is always one book I've never seen inside either. Little curious myself" Willow says as she comes up to my other side.  
  
Shit. That was all I needed, people snooping around my songbook. That would defiantly give me away. Deciding avoidance is the best tactic; I try to weasel my way out of it. I really wish they could have asked me in private instead of having the whole gang to back them up.  
  
"Nothing really, just personal thoughts and shit."  
  
I hoped the lie would work and they would stay off my back. It is really difficult to write new songs with nosey friends. But I do my best and it seems to come out all right.  
  
"Lie," Oz states.  
  
I don't know how he does it. It's like he can smell a liar. It can be really disturbing sometimes. I glare at him because he's making me feel guilty, even though I didn't lie. It is personal, so maybe not to personal but it still is which makes me not a liar.  
  
"I am not lying. It is personal." I said with defensively.  
  
"So than it's not nothing." He says smoothly.  
  
Rolling my eyes his statement, I continue to walk until I reach the drugstore entrance. Opening the door I walk in knowing the guys would part with their significant other and leave while the girls followed me into the drugstore.  
  
Hours after entering the store we finally leave. I have everything I may need for the next two months in LA almost. Exiting the store, I notice that the sun is starting to wane. I love the dark because it is the one time during the day that I have enough time to think. Knowing I would have to get as much writing done in the next week, I bag off The Bronze and head home.  
  
During the next few days I would hang with my friends. We'd all meet and hang out. Days had become more full trying to spend as much time with my friends. But my nights were equally busy, between songwriting, voice training and the Bronze I had next to no time to myself.  
  
At least I can't say I have a boring life. Leading two lives and keeping them a secret might be hard work but I think it was worth it so far. I've firmly decided that at the end of next summer I am going to confess to my friends. They'd be going to college while I continue with my already booming career. It wasn't like I could hide forever. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title – Fia'in Summer  
  
Summary –Two lives being led by one person. Buffy Summers is the newly famous punk singer Fia'in Slayer, what happens when her friends find out.  
  
Disclaimer – Not mine! All characters belong to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon  
  
Rating – Pg-13, I suppose.  
  
A/N – Thanks for the reviews. Criticize if you must, don't want my story to come out shitty sounding  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Come the time to depart my friends once again tried to convince me to bag off Europe for another week. It is definitely difficult to keep so much of myself a secret from my friends, but I hope that my life would become easier at the end of next year. I was planning to inform my friends of who I really was. I new there was a chance that they would be furious, but I just hoped they'd understand.  
  
As we entered LA's outskirts we parked the car in a garage, and moved over into a limo. The windows were tinted making it extremely difficult to see inside, but I still pulled my hoodie over my head, hoping to hide my hair from view. I didn't want anyone to see me before I transformed back into Slayer.  
  
Giles and me sat in a comfortable silence, for a few minutes. It wasn't until my thoughts returned to my friends and the attendance to the concert that I thought of a small gift to them. I had to make sure it was possible, and that Giles would allow it to happen.  
  
"Giles?"  
  
"Yes Buffy," he answered.  
  
"I was wondering if I would be able have ten backstage passes. I know it's a lot but I have so many friends I don't want to leave anyone out." I practically pleaded.  
  
He sighs but I could see a faint smile, 'Why would you need ten. I believe you only have nine good friends."  
  
"Yes Giles nine friends, all of whom are inter-dating within the group except for Angel. If he brings a date she has to be able to come backstage as well. I can't be rude and make Angel miss out backstage because I don't want to see him with another women." I say resignedly.  
  
He seemed to be a bit flustered by this information, "Yes, that is quiet a mature decision, Buffy. I may be able to get you're the passes, but do not set you hopes to high." He warns.  
  
Squealing I briefly hug him gratitude. "So how far are we from the estate."  
  
"About twenty more minutes. Buffy, I would like to ask you what you plan on doing after graduation?"  
  
"Well I'll be telling my friends about this secret life I have been keeping from them. Hopefully they will still be my friends," I say as a twinge of sadness and worry enters my voice. "Then I'll be heading to college. Just to UCLA so I can still sing as well. The band and I still have the contract up for the next two years."  
  
"That's right," was all he said.  
  
That was the last thing said until we arrived at my estate. I had inherited it from my mother when she passed away. When I found out about it I had it made into the bands home. It's spacious enough to give everyone their privacy, and still allow us to see each other in private.  
  
There are iron gates that separate the driveway and mansion from the road. The mansion itself is one of the most beautiful architectural structures I had ever seen. The plot that the mansion was built on was huge. The house itself wasn't much different.  
  
It had two wings off of each side of the main building. The wings were built to make the home look like a U. The courtyard was mainly garden but with an Olympic size pool in the middle. It was quiet the expensive looking property, but it allowed us to live in peace.  
  
Making sure my hood was up and sunglasses on, I peer out the window in thought once more. It wasn't until the cameras outside started flashing that I was brought me out of my thoughts. That was when I noticed we had arrived outside of the gates.  
  
Pulling through the gates, I smile, it was a wonderful feeling to be coming back to the band for the summer. I sure did miss my friends. Sure I had others but I wasn't able to fully be the real me. Plus, they were my band.  
  
Before the car is fully halted I open the door and dash towards the entrance of the mansion. The doors burst open as Fred and Gunn run out. Gunn got to me first, he picked me up an twirled around. I had known Gunn for almost my whole life. He was the big brother I never had.  
  
Fred was the next to hug me. It was just as enthusiastic, but slightly more composed. As the greetings are over we follow Giles into the house. Tonight I was becoming Fia'in Slayer once more, and then relax before the vigorous day I know is going to be tomorrow.  
  
A/N – Chapter 6 jumps to the day before the concert. I didn't want to write a week's worth of story, since the days would be the same. There could be flashbacks for the week before the concert. 


	4. Chapter 4

Title – Fia'in Summer  
  
Summary –Two lives being led by one person. Buffy Summers is the newly famous punk singer Fia'in Slayer, what happens when her friends find out.  
  
Disclaimer – Not mine! All characters belong to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon  
  
Rating – Pg-13, I suppose.  
  
A/N – Sorry about some of the mistakes, it is my first fic, and I am a pretty shitty writer to begin with. A/N – Lovin' the reviews. Keep them coming.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It would be a long day tomorrow. The concert had come quickly once we begun practicing. It was exhausting, having to practice for so many hours a day, but we hope that the concert will be a blast for us along with the fans. I was able to acquirer the passes I had asked for the first day I returned to LA. In his ever so stiff British lip, Giles informed me that it was very difficult to come by. I hugged him and told him I had, had faith in him.  
  
"See you at the pool Slayer," Gunn said through my door as he passed.  
  
"K," I answered, even though I knew he had already passed.  
  
Slipping into my black bikini and crimson red pool shorts I head for the bathroom. Entering the bathroom I pull my hair into a clip as I head for the towel rack. Quickly I snatch the dark blue towel, and dash out the door through the room and out into the hall. I slow my pace as I come to the stairs.  
  
Stepping into the kitchen I feel a breeze flow passed me from the open pool deck. I open the fridge and grab a water bottle before leaving the house. Smiling as a greeting to Gunn and Fred I throw down my towel, pull off my shorts and dive headlong into the pool. Coming up for air I watch as Gunn throws Fred in and then jumps in himself.  
  
The sensation of cool water cascading across my overworked body was wonderful. I could feel some of the tension leave, as I continued to swim. After I have just swam for awhile, I make my way to Gunn, planning to attack. His attention is captured by Fred, making it a lot easier to sneak up on him.  
  
Halting my progress only few feet away, I pull my arms back and shove a wave of water towards him. Deciding to get as far from him as quickly as possible I turn and make my way to the other side of the pool.  
  
I heard his muffled 'Ahh' as I make my escape. I can here him come back up from the water, behind me. The splashing of his arms tells me he has started his chase. As I near the edge of the pool I can hear his arm splashes more distinctly. Hoping to get away I push forward. Upon reaching the deck I began to pull myself up. Just as I was planting my foot on the deck, I hear the splashes stop and feel a hand grab my ankle. The grip is tight not allowing me to move, with a slight tug my arms lose the grip they had on the deck and I am back in the water.  
  
"Slayer, that wasn't very nice, now was it." He asked playfully.  
  
"Never said I was nice," I toss back, as I pull him under.  
  
His grip loosens slightly, allowing me to tug my ankle away. Not even heading up for air I turn around and begin to swim away. Ascending as I swim I turn my head to gulp air. Risking a glance behind me I see Gunn has began to gain on me. Surging forward I make it to the pools edge again, only Fred is there to help me out.  
  
Grabbing her hand I pull myself out of the water. Thankful for her help I decide to save her from another toss in the pool, so I grab her wrist and drag her into the house. Soaking wet we head out of the kitchen and into the foyer. Taking the stairs two at a time we have pull ahead of Gunn slightly. Entering the room I move towards the bathroom, too grab two towels. Coming out I quickly toss one to Fred.  
  
"Well that was fun," I say as I wrap the towel around my waist.  
  
Fred lightly laughs, "did you see his face afterwards."  
  
"Nope, I was busy trying to make my getaway. You could have helped you know," I say playfully annoyed.  
  
"Now what fun would that have been."  
  
"I would have given me more time to escape," I say as the door swings open.  
  
Gunn is standing in the doorway drenched. The look on his face is that of disbelieve. I tried to hold in my laughs like Fred was. However when she burst it was too hard to hold and I laughed at him as well.  
  
"You know it isn't nice to laugh at people." He says still dripping over my floor.  
  
Fred gets a towel for him before slipping into his arms, "Hunny, we weren't laughing at we were laughing with you.  
  
"I wasn't laughing," he replies  
  
Having brushed my hair I move towards the door, before actually leaving I slap upside the head. "Sure you were Gunn, it was just on the inside."  
  
Laughing we headed back outside to dry off in the sun. Rest of the day was spent lounging in the sun and chatting among us. It wasn't until night that the real relaxation came. We picked a movie, and sat in front of the television with munchies to chill.  
  
We made sure to head to bed early enough for an excellent night's sleep. Tomorrow was going to be tiring for us. Not just the concert, but trying to avoid my friends as much as possible backstage. What a life I lead.  
  
Ann – Buffy's father left before Buffy became big. When her mom died the year before this story takes place she gave guardianship of her daughter over to Giles. During the summer Buffy tells her Sunnydale friends that she has to spend time with her father, where in actuality she is living with her band at her LA estate. So her father is not in the picture, he is just used a prop for the act she puts up for her Sunnydale friends. 


	5. Chapter 5

Title – Fia'in Summer  
  
Summary –Two lives being led by one person. Buffy Summers is the newly famous punk singer Fia'in Slayer, what happens when her friends find out.  
  
Disclaimer – Not mine! All characters belong to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon  
  
Rating – Pg-13, I suppose.  
  
A/N – Song Lyrics from Blink 182, Not By Choice  
  
Chapter 9  
  
My hair, pink with purple highlights, is styled to perfection. I have decided that my black leathers and white tank would be perfect for the first section of the concert. Slipping the contacts in from the dressing table, I glance over my reflection quickly. I finally look like me again. I really do despise those preppy looking clothing.  
  
Finishing the dressing I step into the make-up area and sit in front of a mirror waiting for the artists to start. Only moments of sitting, I hear the door open and Fred walks in.  
  
"Love the outfit Fred, looks good," I say with a low a whistle.  
  
Fred is normally a shy individual. For her type of body she sure likes to dress conservatively. So it is quite different, to see her in tight black jeans and a sleeveless crimson red shirt with a black, wool overcoat. She looks good.  
  
Sitting on the chair at the next table over she retorts, "that's the idea Slayer. Plus it's what the wardrobe people said to wear."  
  
"Knew you never wear something like that on your own." I say to Fred.  
  
"Not everyone has you tastes Slayer," teases a gruff voice from behind me.  
  
Swirling around I whistle at Gunn as he comes into view. He was wearing black leathers like myself and a long-sleeved, silk red button-up, mighty tasty looking.  
  
"Looking good Gunn, let me guess wardrobe told you what to wear," I state while turning back around.  
  
Gunn usually didn't dress too high. A pair of comfy jeans and comfortable shirt would make him happy. He and Fred seem to finish each other off. It's wonderful to see them so happy.  
  
I envy their relationship for now I am unable to have that. They don't have secret lives from the world or others. They are just Fred and Gunn. I may envy them but I can say I love my life. It may not be the easiest life but it allows me to do what I love and still be somewhat normal.  
  
"Come now, you know I never let anyone dress me. I don't trust these people to not dress me like a clown. So I looked at your guy's outfits and picked something that matched and got it approved." He informs me while stalking to the chair opposite of us.  
  
Moments later the make-up artists enter followed by Giles. He must be here for the pep speech that he gives us before each concert. Giles has been our manager since our first year in the music business. He is the best manger our band could hope for. But he is more to me than that. He was my father, maybe not biologically but when it counts he is the one that fills the title. He is actually my stepfather.  
  
It was only weeks after being introduced to my mother that a relationship was sparked between them. A year after meeting they were happily married. I was happy for them, but times soon turned for the worst when my mother died in a car accident, while returning from a business trip only months after their marrige. That year was tough on me and Giles both.  
  
"Buffy, you friends were sent those passes you asked for. So make sure you are not recognized. That isn't something you need to deal with right now. Gunn try to stay away from the ladies after the show. I know you like the fawning they do over you, but you're with Fred and you have an image to uphold. Fred I'm looking to you to keep these two out of trouble." He begins after artists finish up our make-up. "Now there isn't anything else I really have to say, except good luck and be good," he finishes as he leaves the room once again following the artists out.  
  
We sit in the dressing room for another hour talking, before we head out to take the stage. My palms sweat in nervous anticipation, as I take my spot in front of the microphone. In the small area of my mind that isn't clouded with anticipation, I can hear the back stage crew count to three.  
  
Lights flash on. Lighting up the stage in an array of colors. Hearing the beat of Fred's drums and the strum of Gunn's guitar signaling the beginning of the first song, I prepare myself for the next cords.  
  
All the, small things  
  
True care, truth brings  
  
I'll take, one lift  
  
Your ride, best trip  
  
Always, I know  
  
You'll be at my show  
  
Watching, waiting, commiserating  
  
Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home  
  
Na, Na  
  
My nervousness had faded away to nothing before the end of the first verse. All that is pumping through my veins now is the adrenaline of being on stage and doing what I love to do. As I sing I can hear the crowd cheer, increasing my already high adrenaline.  
  
Late night, come home  
  
Work sucks, I know  
  
She left me roses by the stairs, surprises let me know she cares  
  
Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home  
  
Na, Na  
  
I scan the crowd looking watching as they sing along with me. Most girls are oogling Gunn, while the guys check over Fred or I. Smiling I fill the next verse with more enthusiasm than the others. I love seeing the reactions of our fans. It fills me with pride that so many, have come to like us.  
  
Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home  
  
Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill, the night will go on, my  
little windmill  
  
Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home  
  
Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill, the night will go on, my  
little windmill  
  
As our first song winds done I pull the next one from my brain. It's sometimes difficult to keep so many songs straight in the mind, but it has become easier with time. I can't wait until the end of the show. I'll be able to relax, and forget about the stress of the concert. I love doing concerts, but they're so stressful that I usually only do one or two major ones a year. Can't have all my time taken up.  
  
Through the rest of the night we're high on adrenaline. The cheers of the crowd, the rush of performing, and the thought of ending the concert surge us on. As we finish another song we, prepare to finish the concert. The night has passed so quickly, I couldn't believe that we were already on our last song.  
  
Today's the day to  
Set the record straight  
But there's a price you have to pay  
Now you found out  
What you really need  
You don't know if you can stay  
  
Don't want to do it again  
Don't want to listen to your friends  
Don't want to do it again  
  
No one really gives a damn  
Now you know how the story goes  
It's just a game but no knows  
Now you know how the story goes  
Your always thinking of the way it used to be  
Today's the day to  
  
Give back to them  
But you don't want to play their game  
Now your jaded  
As the days go by  
You don't know if you can stay  
  
Wrapping up the last song, we stand on the stage for a few moments before making our way off the stage. The rush is already slowly receding, as we enter the dressing room. Finally able to sit, we all fall onto the couch in disarray. 


	6. Chapter 6

Title – Fia'in Summer  
  
Summary –Two lives being led by one person. Buffy Summers is the newly famous punk singer Fia'in Slayer, what happens when her friends find out.  
  
Disclaimer – Not mine! All characters belong to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon  
  
Rating – Pg-13, I suppose.  
  
A/N – This a rewrite, I didn't like how my last Chapter 6 ended and I was able to write more so here it is. My next chapter should be up ASAP, I know I say it a lot but I have to finish this because my computer is going to be gone in a few weeks.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Only moments after falling onto the couch we heard a knock, sound from the door. Pretending to ignore it I close my eyes with a tired sigh. Although it didn't seem to do any good causing the annoying rhythm continued. Eventually, I slowly rose to my feet to answer the door.  
  
"Hey Giles," I greet the man on the other side of the door. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Buffy," he begins sternly, "you haven't forgotten about your friends and their backstage passes."  
  
"Crap," I reply while hitting myself on the head. How stupid was for me to forget something so important. "Yep, oops!"  
  
With that answer Giles sighs, shakes his head and leaves. Ebbing, my weariness away slowly, I return to the main room where Fred and Gunn are still sitting. Coming upon the couch I notice they are drowsily watching me.  
  
"Who was at the door, cause they can just go away right about now." Gunn mumbled out with half lidded-eyes.  
  
"Gunn..." Fred only sleepily admonishes him.  
  
Its cute to watch them argue. Gunn will say or do something inappropriate and Fred would admonish him until he was begging her for forgiveness. I personally think she does it just see him beg, but its hard to tell.  
  
"Well Gunn, that was Giles," I let my sentence hang waiting for them to ask.  
  
Rolling his eyes, he shifts Fred around do he could sit up straighter, "Well Slayer what did he want?"  
  
"Umm..." I try stalling. I knew they weren't looking forward to moving anytime soon, especially after that vigorous concert.  
  
"Come on, what did Giles want," Fred quietly asked.  
  
"Well, see I got my friends passes and now they're backstage waiting for us. I totally forgot, so okay lets go." I say quickly while moving towards the couch, grabbing Gunn's arm and hoisting him forward.  
  
"Ah, I was relaxin', lady, and you just couldn't let the black man rest could ya?"  
  
Only seconds later Fred and me were in hysterics. It always made us laugh when he referred to himself as 'the black man'. Why? Well it could have been that he only referred to himself that way when he wanted pity.  
  
"Come on we have to head out. I would let you guys stay here but too much talking from me might set one of my friend's suspicions high. Though, that might not be to bad I am totally sick of this charade I call a life." I mutter the last part to myself before walking out the door.  
  
"Slayer did you say something," Gunn questioned while Fred looked on with a hint of sympathy.  
  
She never said anything, neither of them did. And it sure was nice to be able to talk like that and not have my sanity questioned by Giles. He still couldn't fully understand why I wanted to break my charades. He thought it was just for my friend's sake, so I would be able to be less cautious around them. Yeah sure that was a huge part of wanting to quit with the lies, but mostly I just wanted to lose the burden on carrying the secret.  
  
"Nah, just talking to myself," before I could continue we came insight of my friends. Slipping on my shades I leave my unfinished conversation behind me and step up to the group. "Hey, Fia'in Slayer, this here is Gunn and Fred. It's great to meet you."  
  
If it wouldn't have been insulting I would have laughed at their expressions. They looked so awestruck from my appearance alone, it's hard to remember these are the people live with for most of the year. Sure, it's weird to have my friends look at my so differently.  
  
Quickly glancing through the group I noticed that Angel and indeed brought a date. Some ditzy, blonde bimbo, it seemed as well. Mentally chastising myself, I continue through the group, making sure no one recognized me.  
  
It seemed safe and in the middle of relaxing I notice that Oz had tilted his head. It was a move that he seemed to unconsciously do when trying to place something. I didn't want Oz speculating anything while looking at me, cause I had to admit he was and would be the hardest to fool. Shrugging mentally, I force myself to relax under Oz's scrutiny.  
  
"Harris, Xander Harris," was how he introduced himself saving me from worrying about Oz.  
  
"Oh, grow up Xander. Just ignore him he's an embarrassment to the human race. I'm Cordelia." Cordelia and Xander have to have the weirdest relationship amongst my Sunnydale friends. "This is Doyle, Oz, Willow, Anya, Angel and Angel's girlfriend." She introduced them all quickly.  
  
"My name is Megan," the blonde attached to Angel's arm.  
  
"Yeah whatever," Cordelia replied while rolling her eyes. Looking at my friends they all seemed to be trying to hide their laughter, well all except for Angel.  
  
"Well what do you say about getting this show on the road so we can get to the more fun parts of being backstage." Gunn suggested when he saw the cat fight about to unravel.  
  
We only spent an hour or so touring backstage before heading back into our change room. There was more than enough room to seat us all so we weren't worried about being crowded. Gunn, Fred and me took the couch, with myself in the middle so I didn't risk the chance of my friends recognizing anything familiar.  
  
In our make-up chairs sat Xander with Anya on his lap, Angel and his date, Megan. Oz and Willow were seating on the leather armchair on the right of Gunn, while Cordelia and Doyle sat on the left of Fred in the other leather chair.  
  
"So what's it like to be so famous?" Willow blurted out breaking the silence that seemed to have fallen on the normally rowdy groups.  
  
"Well it's a lot like being normal. Except that everyone knows you. And well you have to be more careful when in the presence of others," Fred answered quickly.  
  
I just shrugged my shoulders in answer not wanting to talk too much, so Gunn spoke next. "It's cool. Everyone knows you and being an idol for hundreds of different people is especially appealing."  
  
"Do you get lots of chicks with being famous," was Xander's question.  
  
"Don't know, I have Fred and that's all I need or want," Gunn replied again momentarily sappy. His comment had the desired effect on Fred for she now had her head ducked and you could see the blush that was encompassing her cheeks. Though Xander seemed to look slightly put out with the answer.  
  
"So what about you Fia'in, do you have lots of suitors," Willow asked in a pleasantly curious voice; if only she knew.  
  
Shrugging my shoulders I quickly reply, "A few."  
  
The answer seemed to satisfy them for the moment. Though Oz was looking at me again. It was quite disconcerting. Especially now that I had my glasses off, he seemed to try and catch my eye every few minutes.  
  
Finally I got tired off the feeling of being watched I stood from the couch and made my way over to get a drink. Though not before informing the group what I was doing, "Drink." Didn't want to be rude or anything.  
  
Gulping down my water I strain to hear if Oz was saying anything. Listening into his conversation I was able to catch only a few words, 'Fia'in', 'Buffy' and 'alike'. It was enough to bring my guard even higher.  
  
Hey, I might want to tell them who I am eventually but I don't intend it be so soon. Knowing I couldn't put it off any longer I returned to the couch and retook my seat. Now I felt even more uncomfortable because now Willow along with Oz was looking at me as if they knew my secret. Sighing I tuned back into the Q and A session.  
  
We spent a few more hours with the Sunnydale group before heading back to the mansion. After that long and tiring day we were all exhausted and just wanted to sleep for the next week. It was nice thought too, though we knew it was impossible since we still had to finish our next C.D. It wouldn't take us much longer, since we only had a few more titles to record. The rest of the summer my friends and I worked on the upcoming C.D. or relaxed. It was nice to be able to sing and relax without worrying about the risk of exposing my secret.  
  
When the time came to go back to Sunnydale, I decided to skip my cover trip to Europe. No one had followed me since my first year after moving, so I didn't see the point in going this year. I was beginning to miss my friends and I just wanted to see them again. Sure I my have my secrets but besides that I am Fia'in Slayer, they know me almost as well as Gunn and Fred.  
  
It only took me a day to pack and make my way back home. Giles tried talking me into making the Europe trip, but I was set against it. I just wanted to get back to Sunnydale and spend the week with my friends before school started. It would be a new experience since I had always came back home the day before.  
  
Giles and myself were engrossed in talking to one another that neither noticed the black lexus that was following us, nor the camera that was mounted on the dashboard. Who would have thought that this year, the year I was going to let my secret out to my friends would also be the year the I was exposed to the rest of the world. Could life get any more difficult? Of course it could and I was about to find out just how much. 


	7. Chapter 7

Title – Fia'in Summer  
  
Summary –Two lives being led by one person. Buffy Summers is the newly famous punk singer Fia'in Slayer, what happens when her friends find out.  
  
Disclaimer – Not mine! All characters belong to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon  
  
Rating – Pg-13, I suppose.  
  
A/N – I suck at writing so it takes me a bit to write a chapter that I find view worthy. Sorry, but I hate to have my story begin good but than slowly deteriorate in the quality.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Arriving back in Sunnydale was only the beginning of the end of Buffy's double-agent life. Though she was still blind to what was about to happen, a dread filled feeling was creeping into the pits of her stomach. It was with only fleeting worries that she thought about being exposed. It hadn't happened in the last years she had spent in Sunnydale, why would it happen now.  
  
As the days began to pass Buffy became increasingly paranoid. Every time she left the house she felt as though she was being watched. When she was with her friends she was constantly viewing the area that surrounded her looking for any oddities. Buffy even went to such extreme extents that she began to make sure her curtains were closed at all times.  
  
Her friends noticed her increasing paranoia and they were beginning to worry about the state of their friend's mind. It had only been two days since her return but they could tell something was bugging her. So, come the third day the females of the group decided it was about time they confronted her.  
  
"Buffy how about a girl's night. You just came back and school is starting again soon, so tonight is on of the only nights we might have free for a while." Cordelia started the conversation, as they sat around a bench in the Expresso Pump.  
  
"Hey, sounds like fun. You want to sleep at my house or crash somewhere else?"  
  
"Your house B, definitely." Faith answered for the rest.  
  
"Is Giles going to be there. He is after all old and he may not enjoy having to spend the night with five females." Anya tactlessly states.  
  
"Nah, Giles is actually gone for the next few days. He had a appraising job in New York." That was Giles' cover. He said he was an appraiser for antique weapons and sculptures. He even took over the Gallery my mother used to own before she died. It was nice to know that it would continue to prosper even though my mother was gone.  
  
"Perfect", Faith exclaimed.  
  
I could see the wheels in her head begin to turn. She was probably planning some outrageous back-to-school party that would most likely result in me getting trouble with Giles. With these thoughts I sighed because I knew I wasn't going to be able to stop it from happening.  
  
"Party", both Anya and Cordelia shouted.  
  
That sealed my fate. Three of four friend's voice their agreement while I know the other is silently agreeing is too much for me to resist. "Fine, a party at my house tonight," I hesitantly agree. With a burst of noise they voiced their appreciation.  
  
"If your sure."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wicked."  
  
"Knew you'd see it our way."  
  
As they finished speaking I told them the price they would have to pay for ganging-up on me.  
  
"Now guys you didn't think there wasn't a price did you," I began with a mock-disappointing shake of my head. "Now you've convinced be to party to night. In my house at that, that means you guys have to sleep over so you can help me clean up afterwards." This received a round of groans. Clean up was always the worst part of parties.  
  
"Fine we'll stay and clean, but you have to buy us pizza." Faith continued to bargain.  
  
Not wanting to be swindled I countered, "If you can get the guys to help, I'll buy pizza and drinks for everyone. No guys, no pizza."  
  
"Deal," Willow answered for the rest.  
  
"Great, now how about we head out to my place and get it ready for this party." I suggested.  
  
Walking back to my house, we chatted about the mundane things of life like shoes and boys. I listened to the banter within the group and wonder what would happen when they found out that I have kept so much from them. It won't be easy but hopefully our friendship will be strong enough to withstand my deceit. I didn't want to think about that now. Those thoughts would just bring me down.  
  
It's hard to live this type of life, to know that you friends trust you yet you can entrust you biggest secret with them. It's horrible. Knowing the depth the wound will be when they find out the truth, yet not being able to do anything about it. How the secret eats you alive everyday you spend in their presence but unwilling to leave. And though you have all this knowledge you still can not do anything.  
  
"So you tell Oz and Xander," Cordelia instructed Willow and Anya.  
  
"I'll take Spike," Faith said with a suggestive leer.  
  
"I'm sure you will," Cordelia huffed. "Well, I'll tell Doyle so that leaves you with Angel Buffy."  
  
"Why me can't you tell him after you tell Doyle or one of the others," I begged.  
  
For the past year the girls have done everything in their power to shove Angel and me together, and lately its gotten kind of awkward. Little do they know that it would take greater powers than them to allow that to happen. Not only won't I allow myself to act on my feelings, also Angel sees me as a friend and nothing more.  
  
Angel is the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen and he sees me as one of his best friends. I guess that's all for the good since I don't date, then again it is slightly discouraging to know that such a hot guy never thought of me like that. I know he date Willow when he was in Junior high, he dated Faith the first year I was here, and then Cordelia the second. Besides me Anya was the only that he hasn't dated and that's because Xander and her started dating before Angel had a chance at her.  
  
And I know he doesn't think of me that way from the stories I heard from the others. They all said that Angel was an open book when it came to his female relations, but the only thing I saw when he looked at me was deep friendship. Just once I wish that he would look at me like he did when he was watching his chick of the week.  
  
Sighing I pulled out of my thoughts as we entered my home. I called out to Giles just to make sure that he was actually gone, and then we began to setup for the party. Only a couple hours later we had finished and I was seeing the others out. I would be nice to sit down and relax before everyone got here.  
  
"Don't forget to tell Angel B," Faith yelled the reminder back at me.  
  
Shit and I thought I would have gotten away with saying I forgot. Guess that option is out the window. Sighing I headed for the shower and then to change. It was common knowledge that I wouldn't get time to dress for the party after I get back. Once the shower was done I changed into my black mini-skirt, red halter and black overcoat. Slipping into my heels, I walk out to my car and drive over to Angel's. Knocking on the door I wait for either Kathy, his younger sister, or Mrs. O'Conner to open the door.  
  
"Buffy," Kathy squealed when she saw me.  
  
"Kathy how are you doing," I questioned as I pulled her into a hug.  
  
Kathy was like the sister I never had. The first time we met was unforgettable, though it might have had something to do the embarrassing situation I had gotten into.  
  
Flashback  
  
I walked into the O'Conner home after meeting Mrs. O'Conner herself, and I was stunned to see such artistic living room. The child that was about the age of eight, who sat on the old-style couch seemed out place or rather, time. She was wearing and orange jumpsuit with a red shirt. And she seemed to be reading some book that looked to be very antique.  
  
It took her a few moments to realize that she wasn't alone in the room anymore. When she looked at me, she just cocked her head sideways before closing the book, standing, and walking over to me in elegant strides that had taken myself years to master. For a seemingly innocent, and young child she sure embarrassed me easily.  
  
"Who are you? Are you another one of his girls?" She asked with curiosity.  
  
I almost fainted. How was I supposed to answer that. I was an only child and I had never been around young ones without someone who knew how to field a childs question. The only thing that I knew to say was a resounding, but shaky 'NO".  
  
Flashback Ended  
  
"You here to see my brother." It was more a statement than a question, "I'll just holler for him. "Liam get your ass down here now."  
  
"Kathy do not swear, you know how mother is," Angel responded while bounding down the steps, "why are you hollering anyway."  
  
"Buffy's here," she replied, "and you might want to wipe that lipstick off your collar before mom gets home."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, smart-ass."  
  
"Oh and Liam..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Make sure to have that girl gone by the time mom is home, she won't be happy if she finds out you had a girl up in your room."  
  
"Fine, leave so I can talk to Buffy, brat," the last part was muttered under hi breath. "So Buffy what is it you wanted?"  
  
"Oh, nothing it seems your busy anyway, I didn't mean to disturb you?" I answered quickly in hopes to get away before my heart could break anymore.  
  
It was always difficult to see or hear about the ladies that Angel dates, cause I know I'll never be one of them. It isn't something I like to dwell on when I'd rather be daydreaming about my fantasy life with Angel.  
  
"Come on, it had to have been something. You never come over to my house for no reason."  
  
"Angel, really it's nothing. The girls just wanted me to tell you that I was having kind of welcome home/Back to school party at my place tonight. Like I said before nothing important, I'm sorry about interrupting you little rendezvous."  
  
"That's fine really, and I'll definitely be at the party tonight. You do after all throw the best." He teases.  
  
"Ok, I see you later tonight then," I say while slightly smiling.  
  
I turn around and leave his home. I wish I could be the girl that was upstairs probably laying on Angel's bed waiting for his return. Sighing I try to lead myself away from these thoughts, knowing they would only bring me pain or an unfilled burning in the pit of my stomach. 


	8. Chapter 8

Title – Fia'in Summer  
  
Summary –Two lives being led by one person. Buffy Summers is the newly famous punk singer Fia'in Slayer, what happens when her friends find out.  
  
Disclaimer – Not mine! All characters belong to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon  
  
Rating – Pg-13, I suppose.  
  
A/N – I know its taking forever to be BA but you just can't go from Buffy not dating to dating. Even if it would appease most. It is coming shortly in the next couple of chapters or so if my plot works out.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The party was is in mid-swing now and everyone but Angel had arrived. The living room is pact with classmates and peers from school. It's amazing how many people can fit into Giles' small home. Even though we made sure all the little knick-knacks were out of harms way, I still fear that something will get broken. And all I can do is pray that it doesn't happen, cause then it clearly show Giles' that I had, had a party while he was away.  
  
"B, why aren't you drinking." Faith asked with a slight slur.  
  
"I'm drinking see," I say while holding up my vodka and Pepsi.  
  
"What is that, like you first drink. That ain't drinking, that's being a goody-good."  
  
"Whatever," I mutter before speaking to her again, "I'll talk with you later, k. I have to check on the rest of the party."  
  
She doesn't reply, instead just turns around, grabs a guy from the crowd, and begins to slither up and down his body. Not wanting to watch my friend practically mate on the floor, for the entire world to see including Spike, I move towards the band. By the corner of the stage I can see Willow watching Oz play.  
  
"Hey after this set why don't you guys take a break. We can turn on the sound system while you guys mingle." Yell to the band.  
  
Oz nods his head before turning his attention back to the chords. Nodding to Willow, who was now smiling brightly I make my way towards the stairs to do another round of the upstairs. I sure didn't need anyone going up there to make-out and lend up finding something that would incriminate me as Fia'in Slayer, like my voice training room.  
  
Coming back down the stairs after finishing the quick round, I hear Angel talking, "Hey Spike, where's Buffy I want to introduce her to Kate, here."  
  
'Great just what I needed' I mentally groaned. Of course he would have brought his new women along. After all I couldn't get a break could I. Sometimes it could be so difficult to be friends with my crush, but then life wouldn't be the same without him. Shaking myself from my thoughts, I focus on the present. Walking down the steps I try to slip into the kitchen without being noticed, however it seems that luck just isn't on my side tonight.  
  
"Buffy, hey," I hear Angel holler to me through the crowd.  
  
I stop and turn around with a sigh, only to be met with a broad chest. I guess he wasn't that far away after all. Slowly moving my eyes to his face, I try to regain my breath. Every time I see him, my breathing becomes frantic. It's like I am knocked blind-sided, and every time it happens it's a little more disconcerting then before.  
  
"HI," I squeak.  
  
"Buff, I'd like you to meet Kate. Kate this is Buffy, one of my best friends." He says with his deep slightly hypnotic voice.  
  
'God, my knees get week with just his voice image what his hands over my body...' No can't think like that. I can't have a boyfriend. 'But he's so gorgeous. Just think what kind of things he could do to your body.' No things, he's a good friend that's it, that's all. Nothing more. 'But image the things those sweet lips could...'  
  
"Hey Buff you ok."  
  
"Yeah, why," I questioned.  
  
"You kind of zoned out," he said with a concerned tone.  
  
While he was looking concerned, his date was glaring daggers at me. I couldn't blame her, it was probably plainly obvious what I was thinking. Some times I wonder if it would be too hard to date and keep secrets from my partner. Knowing that it would be ruined whenever I did eventually tell them the truth I pushed the thoughts back. I had been considering it more and more as the summer progressed.  
  
"Sorry, I was just thinking. So what was it that you were saying before I zoned."  
  
"Right. I was just introducing you to Kate, my date," he informed me.  
  
'Of course his date.' "Was she the one at your house today." I questioned in what I hoped was only a curious voice, not one filled with jealousy.  
  
Man, I hated what he did to me. He made me act as if I was the jealous ex-girlfriend, when in fact I had never been the girlfriend to begin with.  
  
"No." was his simple answer.  
  
Needing a way out of this conversation, I look around the room for a distraction I could use. That was when I saw Faith climb onto the coffee table and begin to pull her top over her head.  
  
"I'll talk to later Angel, I have to take care of Faith," I tossed back to him as I made my way over to the other side of the room. I never did see the slight trace of annoyance and defeat in his eyes. And even if I had I never would have guess that the defeat was from my reaction towards his date.  
  
Not seeing Spike anywhere, I shake my head and push the drooling apes, or boys if you like to call them that, out of my way. Once in front of my coffee table I try to grab Faith's attention. I didn't think she actually saw me, but I knew different once I felt myself being pulled onto the table along with Faith.  
  
"Oh no Faith. Let's not do this." She didn't seem to listen because she continued to dance to the now booming sound system. "Spike, think about Spike. He will be so mad that you're doing this." I try to reason.  
  
"Don't worry about it Spike, I'll deal with him later. Plus, he's over in the corner passed out."  
  
Turning to look over at where she pointed I saw him slumped over in what looked to be one of the most uncomfortable positions there is. Damn, there went that backup. Going to turn back to Faith I noticed an older looking male step into my home. I dismissed his presence for I was more worried about Faith and the scene she was creating. It took me forever, but I finally managed to pull Faith from the table. Deciding she had enough for the night, I took her upstairs to my guestroom and laid her in bed.  
  
Coming back down stairs I look for Angel hoping to get his help in bringing Spike up to the room that I had deposited Faith in. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I scanned the crowd and noticed that the male from when Faith was dancing on the table was talking with Willow and Oz.  
  
Ignoring him again I turn my attention back to locating Angel. When I saw him in the corner of the room kissing some brunette chick, I wished not for the first time that it was. Shaking my thoughts from my head before they could take flight, I walked towards Angel cursing myself for the secrets I keep.  
  
"Angel if you can unattach yourself from her lips could I get your help," I asked with a tinge of annoyance lacing my voice.  
  
He broke the kiss, looked at me, said something to the woman in front of him, and then gave her on last kiss before making his way over to me. God I wish I could just ignore him for the rest of the night, but I needed his help with Spike.  
  
"What is it Buff."  
  
"I need your help with taking Spike upstairs," I reply.  
  
With a raised eyebrow he asked, "You made me break off my very satisfying session with Lilah, so I could help with Spike?"  
  
"Yes, if it's such a big deal, help me with Spike that way you can get back to Lil... Wait weren't you here with Kate?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What happened to her, or do I want to know?" I asked with a little disgust.  
  
Angel just simply smiled before responding, "Kate got boring and so I dumped her and picked up Lilah."  
  
"You're a pig, you know that," I say.  
  
"You still love me though," he said teasingly.  
  
"I don't know sometimes I have to wonder," I tease back though instead my jealousy is eating me up.  
  
"You do. You can't deny it for much longer. Now lets get Spike so we can get back to the party."  
  
"More like you can get back to sucking face with Lilah," I mutter under my breath.  
"What was that Buff."  
  
"Nothing, Spikes over in this corner," I pointed towards the corner I last saw him in.  
  
He was still there, however in a slightly more comfortable position. He must have had more than a little to much to drink cause he had been passed out for at least half a hour. Stepping up to him, I wait for angel to follow.  
  
Once Angel is on the other side, we both slip an arm around our necks and heave his limp body up. For being so scrawny he sure does way a pound or two. Motioning for Angel to start walking, we make our way to the stairs. We eventually make it up the stairs after a great amount of struggle. Sighing, I motion to the open door, and we begin to walk once again.  
  
Once Spike was deposited we left the room and headed back downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs I go to thank Angel when I see he has already left my side and is making his way towards Lilah again. Deciding to forget about the Angel parts of my day, I turn back to living room and I notice that the unfamiliar male from before is still talking to Willow, while Oz is back on stage playing again. Making my way over to Willow for introduction I halt in my steps when I am close enough to hear their conversation.  
  
"This is not Fia'in Slayer's home, you pompous British ass. This happens to be my best friends step-father's home, and I think you should leave."  
  
"Dear girl, I assure you that this is Fia'in Slayer's residence. I followed her all the way from Los Angeles."  
  
"Stalking is illegal in all fifty states you know," Willow exclaimed haughtily.  
  
"It isn't stalking. I am in fact a reporter for the LA Confidential. My assignment was to find out how Slayer spent her last year in Europe. What a surprise it was for me when she never flew out to Europe but drove to a small town only hours away from her public residence." The male tried to explain.  
  
From this distance I could see that Willow was getting more and more confused as the conversation droned on. I couldn't blame her here was this man that was sure that this house that belonged to her friends' stepfather was actually he idol's home. God this year continued to get worse as it rolled on.  
  
"I will not say this again this is my friend's home and I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She said coolly.  
  
"Of course, but I can assure you have not lied to you this night."  
  
With that he turned and exited the house. Without even realizing it a breath of relieve was expelled. Geez, this was all I needed some nosey reporter that was looking to make it big. Just means I would have to be extra careful now that I knew what the person who had been watching me for the past few days was. No need to expose myself to him too easily after all. 


	9. Chapter 9

Title – Fia'in Summer  
  
Summary –Two lives being led by one person. Buffy Summers is the newly famous punk singer Fia'in Slayer, what happens when her friends find out.  
  
Disclaimer – Not mine! All characters belong to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon  
  
Rating – Pg-13, I suppose.  
  
A/N – I know its taking forever to be BA but you just can't go from Buffy not dating to dating. Even if it would appease most. It is coming shortly in the next couple of chapters or so if my plot works out.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
As the night came to a close I did one last round of the house, making sure everyone but my friends were gone. Faith and Spike were still passed out in the guestroom. They had moved in their sleep and were now cuddling with each other. It was sweet to see them like this especially since they usually aren't all that cuddly when awake. I walked into the room and closed the blind hoping to keep some sun out come morning since I knew both would be hung over.  
  
Closing the door once I was out I walked down the hall to my room. I had told Willow and Oz to take my room early that evening. I just wanted to check on them and make sure they were ok. Once I opened the door I saw Willow laying on her side with her head on Oz's chest, and Oz had his arm wrapped around Willow. Even in sleep he tries to protect Willow.  
  
Once I finished upstairs I started my rounds of the main floor. The living room is where I found Xander and Anya as well as Cordelia and Doyle. Both couples were so cute in the positions they fell asleep in. Anya's head was on Xander's chest and Xander was snoring. It was amazing that his snores didn't wake the other occupants of the room up.  
  
As I stared at the couple on the floor I heard a light sound come from the couch. I turned around and I saw Doyle in what had to be on of the most uncomfortable positions there was in the world. He was sitting up with his head lulled backwards, an arm lying across Cordelia's right shoulder all the while Cordelia's head resting in his lap. All my friends looked so content while sleeping in the partner's arms.  
  
It was beginning to bother me that I hadn't ever really dated since I moved to Sunnydale, I knew it was my choice but now I was questioning if it was even the right one. Maybe it was that the loneliness was finally catching up to me or that I was feeling like the fifth wheel inside my group of friends but dating seemed more possible now. Though there was only one person I wanted to date and that was Angel. However, I would have to tell him at least who I really was and I don't know if I am ready to let my secret out, after all I still have another year of high school to get through.  
  
Sighing I turn out the lights and make my way up the stairs to Giles' room. I knew that if I spent too much time thinking about dating, and especially dating Angel I would talk myself out of even the idea of it. It's hard to know if dating Angel would be worth it in the long run. First I would have to tell him my secret, which would make me worry about the chance of him letting it slip to the others. Then I would have to worry about his reaction in the first place after all I had been lying for the past three years. When I think about it like this it seems to be a lot of trouble to just be able to date my dream guy. Crawling into Giles' bed I cut my thoughts off and shut my eyes. 


	10. Chapter 10

Title – Fia'in Summer  
  
Summary –Two lives being led by one person. Buffy Summers is the newly famous punk singer Fia'in Slayer, what happens when her friends find out.  
  
Disclaimer – Not mine! All characters belong to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon  
  
Rating – Pg-13, I suppose.  
  
A/N – Finished finals finally, so I can work on the plot more steadily. Also sorry about the erratic updates but I suck at writing and so it takes me awhile to get a chapter done. I'll try to be more consistent now. Again I apologize.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Unlike most morning I wasn't awoke by an alarm ringing in my ear, no I was awoken by pack of hard bodies landing on me. Let's say I was not happy to be woken like this. The night before had been strenuous on me, with having to deal with Angel and his normal behavior, keeping watch over my house to make sure nothing happened, and also to watch out for my friends. I was so exhausted I just wanted to sleep for another few hours, but with the mattress continually moving it seemed to slowly destroy the idea all together.  
  
"What the hell do you guys think your doing in my room at this hour," I snarled through my pillow.  
  
If they expected me to be pleased for being woken up this way, they had another thing coming. Not only was it still summer holidays, but the weekend as well, and I never got up earlier then 11am on the weekend. I do need my beauty sleep.  
  
"You have to get up as well. They had woken me up so I could come in here and jump on you when I could have been sleeping with Xander." Anya complained.  
  
"Quit your whining Anya. Nothing was going to happen anyway, Xander was still asleep when you left." Willow explained.  
  
"Well if you hadn't woken me something may have happened when he woke up," she continued while pouting.  
  
"That is too much information for this early in the morning," I replied while pulling myself up to sit against my headboard.  
  
I knew I had no chance of sleeping anymore and so I shooed the girls out before they began bickering again. I needed to get dressed and I heard the sound of the guys downstairs. They were probably trying to find something too eat, although they were most likely only going to find crackers and soup. I definitely had to go shopping soon. Giles was after all going to be gone another two days. Pulling on a pair of worn jeans and a pink tank, I brushed my hair quickly and than headed down to see if the guys needed anything.  
  
When I entered the kitchen I was greeted with the sight of the of my friends soaked with pools of water on the floor. The females seemed to have been seeking protection behind a now upturned table and the guys were using the island as a shelter. It wasn't until I was splashed with a glass of cold water that I ended the whole thing. Sometimes my friends could be so childish. It was nice to know that we could be so carefree with each other.  
  
Once the kitchen and eating area was dried, we all sat at the table. When everyone had sat I noticed that Angel was there as well. Keeping myself from thoughts of Angel at the moment I turned my attention to the rest of the room.  
  
"So we're all here right now," I start. "Good than we can clean up. Giles will be home tomorrow and I do not feel like getting in shit. "  
  
"Yeah, Yeah. It'll get done tonight, don't worry about it," Xander tried persuading his way out.  
  
I remembered the last party that I hosted. It was the post-spring fling party and Giles was once again off on the job. I was suspecting him home the day after the fling and so I naturally agreed to the party when my friends said they would help. Well the morning after the party I agreed to cleaning the mess up later that day, however when night had fallen I couldn't find any of my friends. So I had to clean the whole house by my house.  
  
To make matters worse in the middle of cleaning Giles had come home. He had finished early and decided to come home so he could spend that night in his bed. Needless to say when he saw the home I was in major shit. It took awhile for my friends to get on my good side again after that.  
  
"Nuh-uh. After coffee we're cleaning this house. If you don't remember, last time I waited to clean up I was grounded for a month."  
  
"We promise to help this time," Xander continued trying to weasel his way out.  
  
"NO," I was not going to let him weasel out of the aftermath of this party too.  
  
When Xander saw he was going to get out of it he gave a resigned sigh and finished breakfast. It wasn't until breakfast was winding down that Willow brought up the reporter from the night before. I had actually prayed that she had forgotten about him but my luck seemed to have disappeared.  
  
"Buffy," she began, "I wanted to tell you that some reporter was here last night. He was claiming that this was Fia'in Slayer's home and that you were her."  
  
"Really," I tried to sound interested instead of worried.  
  
Oz seemed to pick up the worry still. Damn he is too observant. My cover was going to be blown before the end of the year. DAMN IT!  
  
"That's absurd Willow," Faith exclaimed.  
  
"That's what I said but he kept insisting that this was Slayer's home."  
  
I watched Oz discreetly as he lloked around my kitchen as if it was the first time he had been in it. I had to think of a way to get the attention way from my home.  
  
"He must have been a psycho fan or something. You know how often Buffy is approached by fans that mistake her for Fia'in Slayer." Spike argued.  
  
"I guess. But he said he was a reporter for the LA Confidential and that he had followed Slayer from LA to here."  
  
"Well there you go Will, Buffy had been in Europe all summer. And you know that Fia'in Slayer schools in Europe, so maybe he mistook Buffy at the airport or something." Xander tried to reason.  
  
I was paying so much attention to Oz that I didn't realize until it was to late that Angel had been watching me intently. Damn it now I had the two most observant males in our group watching me. Just what I needed. I knew now that I was going to have to tell very soon.  
  
Angel was the next to speak. Though it was slightly surprising when he didn't ask the same questions that the others did.  
  
"Why would he think that you were Fia'in Slayer, Buffy?"  
  
Not wanting to directly lie to my friends I simply shrug my shoulders. It seemed to raise Oz's suspicions and Angel's eyebrow. By now I was sitting stiffly in my chair hoping that Angel couldn't ask his next question. My luck still didn't seem to have returned.  
  
"You haven't answered my question Buff."  
  
"Well..."  
  
My hesitancy seemed to only be noticed by Angel, Oz and Willow. Three of the most inquisitive and smartest people I know. I really had to get myself out of this conversation and FAST.  
  
"Clean," I practically yell when the wait of their three stares had become too much. I backtracked trying to cover my outburst, "I meant that we have to get this placed cleaned up. I sure don't feel like spending all day cooped in this house." Pausing for only seconds I continued, "Neither do you, great. Let's get going than."  
  
With this I stand from my chair quickly and make my way to the kitchen sink. As I started pulling the cleaning supplies out I assigned different areas of the house to each couple.  
  
"Oz and Willow, can you take the kitchen," getting an affirmative answer I moved on. "Xander, Anya you want the Foyer and halls," this time I got an ok as they headed out the door. "Faith and Spike take the bathroom, k." No argument was given. "Doyle and Cordelia you guys want the guest rooms." Cordelia looked about to object but Doyle nodded yes as he pulled her from the room.  
  
Turning to Angel I hand him the wood polish and a rag before speaking, "guess that leaves us with the living room. You don't mind do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Great let's go than."  
  
Cleaning was mostly done quietly at least until Angel began his line of questioning from before again. Sometimes I wish that Angel would be more like Xander and just randomly forget conversations. It would be a whole lot less stressful for me anyway,  
  
"Buffy why would he think this was Fia'in Slayer's home?" he asked as he turned to watch me.  
  
It took all my will power not to stiffen at his question. "Maybe Xander was right. Maybe he mistook me..."  
  
"Don't give me that shit Buffy."  
  
I was taken by surprise his voiced was laced with anger, frustration and maybe a little annoyance. Why was this bothering him so much I wondered to myself. His patience seemed to wane when I didn't say anything.  
  
"Buffy why did he think this was Slayer's home?"  
  
Getting desperate I hissed back, "I don't know."  
  
Before he could reply Doyle entered the room. I didn't think anything of his entrance until I saw what he was holding in his left hand. It was one of the most incriminating pieces of evidence that someone could have against me. It was my songbook from last year. This was just great. It was all I needed another friend getting his suspicions up. And if Doyle had actually read the contents of the book than he surely would have told Cordelia. God damn it, couldn't I get a break. It wasn't even the beginning of the school year and I dancing around my friends.  
  
"You write songs," he asks as he handed over the book.  
  
Before I was able to take it, Angel's hand shot out from beside me. I couldn't allow him to see what was in the book; his suspicions were already high enough. Not knowing what to do I pivoted to face him and pounced. His right arm holding the book shot out keeping it from me while his other arm shot towards me. As his left arm held me at bay he started opening the front cover. By now I was scratching him trying to make him feel enough pain to drop his guard, however, I had no such luck.  
  
As I back off and try to step around him he blocks my path again. Sighing in defeat, I back off again. At least until I saw he was opening the book. This time I tried whining my dislike for what he was doing.  
  
"Angel-l-l...that's mine-e-e-e. You shouldn't snoop in other's property when they clearly have a problem with it."  
  
He ignored me as I continued to jut out my bottom lip and pout. Seeing he wasn't paying attention I slam myself into the couch and glare furiously at him. When he doesn't budge I turn to glare at Doyle for bring in the stupid book in the first place, but when I look at the door he was already gone.  
  
Turning my attention back to Angel I was surprised to see him looking at me. He seemed to have finished skimming over the book. Hopefully he doesn't put two and two together and come up with four.  
  
I thanked the heavens when Faith's voice echoed through the house; firmly cutting off any questions that I could see Angel was dying to ask now. Maybe my luck was returning. Leaving Angel in the living room I step up to the stairs and holler back.  
  
"Faith?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What were you saying," I called back up.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you?"  
  
Damn now I had to go back into the living room and try and dodge Angel's questions. This day wasn't going well at all. A/N - Sorry about the sudden break off but it was getting to write which means it would be boring to read. Since it wasn't time for her friends to find out I couldn't continue. They will find out soon. The next chapter will be when their first day back at school and her identity will be revealed to her friends shortly. I am however having difficulty figuring out a exciting way for this to happen so if any one has suggestions send them my way. 


	11. Chapter 11

Title – Fia'in Summer  
  
Summary –Two lives being led by one person. Buffy Summers is the newly famous punk singer Fia'in Slayer, what happens when her friends find out.  
  
Disclaimer – Not mine! All characters belong to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon  
  
Rating – Pg-13, I suppose.  
  
A/N – Writers block attacked me. Sorry about the long delay.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The first day of school had finally arrived. The week since I had been home was all around horrible. The feelings of being watched hadn't gone away yet. I had got a week's grounding for the party, how Giles knew I don't think I will ever know. And yesterday day Angel had yet another female attached to his arm when he walked into the Bronze. Dating him is starting to sound more appealing each time I see him with another one of his ladies. All I had to do is figure out how to date without telling him about my singing career. I wouldn't want to lie but it would be necessary to keep a low profile.  
  
As I walked towards the school I felt as if I was being watched once again. Like usual I scanned the area surrounding me. The only thing I saw was a slowly moving black Lexus on the road behind me. Walking a few more paces I noticed that it was still going at the same speed as before. It seemed to want to follow me rather than pass.  
  
My guard was now up and I was beyond paranoid. I had to get rid of the tail before I got to school. If my suspicions were right than it was the reporter from my party, and I sure didn't need him following me to school, that would be the best way to blow my cover.  
  
Taking a quick glance at my watch, eight thirty-seven, I took one last glance behind me before ducking into the Expresso pump. I bought a mocha as I watched the car park across the street. I didn't want to go back out were he could follow me. With my mocha in hand I weave myself in with the morning crowd and made my way to the side entrance. Once I was in seeing range of the door I quickly the scanned the front of the store making sure the car was still there. My luck was with me, for it was.  
  
Slipping into the alley next to the building, I turned away from main- street and headed towards the street behind the Expresso Pump. I wanted to get to school without ruining my day by trying to deflect questions from a nosey magazine writer.  
  
Just as I exited the alley the sound of a car turning down the alley caught my attention. Looking back behind me I saw that it was once again the black Lexus. With a graceful turn I step onto the sidewalk and weave myself into the morning rush of streetwalkers. Moving myself so that I was as far from the road as possible without scraping the wall I stood still and watched as the Lexus passed. I watched the car to make sure it turned before continuing my way to school.  
  
I had just got into the residential area right before school when I noticed the Lexus, was parked by the curb and the reporter was standing by his car. I scanned the area around me looking for an escape, finding none I continued moving forward. As I passed the car the reporter took to my side and began walking with me. Having become annoyed with him following me continually I stopped and turned to face him.  
  
"You've been following me all morning and I want to know why? Now!"  
  
"My name is Wesley Wyndham-Price and I am a reporter for the LA Confidential. I was wondering if I could have a few moments of your time. You see I was supposed to find out how you were spending your last year in Europe and so you can imagine what a surprise it was for me that you never went to the airport. Instead you moved to Sunnydale a town only hours from your original home."  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about Mr. Wyndham-Price." I replied  
  
"You are Fia'in Slayer are you not?" He inquired.  
  
Keeping my face expressionless I answered, "No. I'm sorry you are mistaken. It is rather flattering that you thought I was such an idol however you may want to know that I am not her. In fact I am totally tone deaf when it comes to singing."  
  
"I am not mistaken," he cried indignantly, "You are Fia'in Slayer."  
  
"Sorry sir but I am not. Now if you don't mind I have to get to school I am already fifteen minutes late." I ended the conversation.  
  
Ignoring the now sputtering reporter I made my way to the school grounds. Not wanting to get another late in English I took my time getting to my locker. When the bell rang signaling the end of the class I grabbed my history books and started off for the next class. Just after I sat down Oz took his seat next to me. Before he could ask the questions that I knew were forming Willow did it for him after she took her seat.  
  
"Where were you this morning?"  
  
"I slept in," was my vague answer.  
  
It seemed to pacify Willow but not Oz. He was always the hardest to lie to. Not wanting to see the questions that were in his eyes I turned my attention to the front of the class. Normally I would have spent the class writing songs but with the nosey reporter there was to great of a risk of someone seeing what I was writing.  
  
The feeling of paper sliding over my arm brought my attention back to my two friends. Looking down I saw it was just a piece of paper. Looking over at Willow I saw her make the gestures of opening, so I picked it up and did just that.  
  
'Bronze tonight?'  
  
'For awhile.'  
  
Folding it back along the creases I watched the teacher to make sure her attention was elsewhere before handing the note back to Willow. When she opened it she shook her head in acknowledgement before slipping it into her binder.  
  
History seemed to be extremely boring today. Then again it could be I didn't have my songs to work on. The beginning of the day seemed to pass quickly once history was finished. When lunch approached the gang and myself decided to walk up town for lunch. I had pushed the thoughts of Mr. Wyndham-price from my mind and so I wanted to kick myself when I saw him standing by his car on the same street I left him before. Willow seemed to notice him too because she gasped. Right then I knew that my lunch hour was going to become all that more complicated.  
  
"What," Oz questioned Willow.  
  
"That's the guy from Buffy's party. The one that said he was a reporter for LA confidential."  
  
While Angel spoke Oz just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well let's see why he thought that Buffy here was actually Fia'in Slayer."  
  
"NO!" I said firmly against the idea.  
  
"Why," Oz inquired calmly.  
  
"I just do not feel like spending my lunch hour interrogating some psycho fan of Fia'in Slayer. If he does in fact believe that I am she than I would like to keep as far away from him as possible."  
  
"Fine than you and the girls go and order lunch while me and the boys speak with him," Angel persisted.  
  
Getting frustrated with his continuing persistence I growl. Why couldn't he just leave things well enough alone? No he had to stick his nose in where it didn't belong and definitely was not wanted. Seeing that talking wasn't going to get him to leave it alone, I grabbed his arm and tried to drag him towards the Expresso Pump.  
  
Being petite in stature sure can be a bother sometimes. Especially when it comes to trying to get your much larger friends to move. Turning my attention to my friends I send the females pleading looks.  
  
"Angel I'm hungry and a quarter of my lunch hour is already passed. Now move before I get bitchy." Cordelia came to my rescue.  
  
Anya was next to agree, "Yes I am hungry as well and that man is unimportant compared to my stomach.  
  
"Yeah Angel, I'm hungry to man. I need food before going back to school and if we stand here all day then I'll never get it.  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief when a look of defeat enters Angel's eyes I turn to walk. That is when I noticed Oz and Willow staring intently at me. Shit, I always seemed to forget about them two. Not stopping in my steps I made my way towards the Expresso Pump.  
  
It wasn't until I was actually seated that I noticed Oz and Angel hadn't followed us in. I waited for five or so minutes before I began to worry that they had stayed behind to talk with Wesley.  
  
"Where are Oz and Angel?"  
  
"They said that they were going to talk to that guy?" Doyle answered with a bit of annoyance.  
  
"What about lunch? They're both growing boys and they need to eat," part of my worry seemed to slip through.  
  
Willow's eyes slightly narrowed and I knew her suspicions were growing. "Why you worried Buffy, they'll be here soon enough."  
  
"Just don't want to see them get cramps from eating to fast. That's all." I try to assure her unconvincingly if her narrowing eyes were any indication.  
  
All the others were now looking at me strangely. Wanting to get away from their piercing gazes as well as interrupt Angel and Oz's interrogation session, I excused myself from the table and hastily exited the door.  
  
Just as I was exiting the door I ran into a solid frame. I breathed a sigh of relief when I felt a pair of strong arms surround my waist, keeping myself from falling. That was until I saw that its was Angel's arms. Seeing his face so close to mine left me breathless. Not wanting to embarrass myself anymore I sound on my shaky legs and removed myself from his arms. I could of sworn a look of displeasure flickered through his eyes when I stepped away.  
  
"Where you going Buff?" Angel inquired.  
  
"Nowhere," was my meek reply.  
  
"Nowhere?"  
  
"Yes Oz nowhere. I was only seeing if you two were coming after all lunch is almost over." I snottily replied, hoping to stop the conversation.  
  
Not getting an answer I turned back and sat in my spot once more. Only seconds later Angel sat next to me and Oz took his spot beside Willow. The absence of the two of them was not discussed and the only lull in conversation was when the food arrived. 


	12. Chapter 12

Title – Fia'in Summer

Summary –Two lives being led by one person. Buffy Summers is the newly famous punk singer Fia'in Slayer, what happens when her friends find out.

Disclaimer – Not mine! All characters belong to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon

Rating – Pg-13, I suppose.

Chapter 12 

I didn't see Angel again until after school. I had just stepped off school ground when I heard a car behind me; still worried about the reporter that had been following me I cautiously looked behind me not wanting to give myself away. A breath of relief escaped me when I saw that is was Angel and not Wesley. I turned fully around when he pulled up beside me. Godly, that was what he was and there was no denying it. Maybe tonight I would have the courage to make my move. Doubtfully but it sure is wonderful to dream.

"Need a ride," he questioned while he looked over his glasses.

"Sure."

Slipping into the passenger seat I closed the door, buckled the belt and then turned to face Angel. I was surprised to see him looking very serious. It was the same look he had on when he was questioning me before about Wesley and his accusations, I was hoping he wasn't thinking about the same thing now, after all I had nowhere to run if he started asking questions that I couldn't answer.

So worried about what he was thinking I didn't even notice that he hadn't turned onto my street, instead he continued on until we reached Crawford Mansion. A place that my friends and me had found my first year in Sunnydale. It turned out to be one of the places that I was able to be by myself. I was still lost in my thoughts when I heard my door open.

"Coming." Angel inquired before turning and heading to the main doors. They had never been locked that I could remember so it wasn't surprising when he was able to just push them open and walk in.

By the time I actually got inside Angel was already seated on the hearth of the fireplace in what I could only believe was once the living room. Resigning myself to having this conversation, I stepped through the living room entranceway and took a seat next to Angel. Only seconds passed before Angel began his questioning once again.

"So Buffy..."

"Hmmm..." was my only response, not wanting to make this easy for him.

"Well I was wondering why this reporter, Wesley, seems to believe that you are in fact Fia'in Slayer?"

Only answer I gave was a shrug of my shoulders.

"You must have some idea. I know you talked to him." He continued not deterred by my vague responses.

I was slightly startled by this information but I didn't let it show. I did however turn and shot him a questioning gaze.

"He informed me of the conversation that took place this morning between you and him, when Oz and myself stopped to talk to him at lunch."

"Really?"

"Yes. So what was it that you and Mr. Wyndham-Price talking about?" he asked with a twinge of anger lacing his voice.

"Stalking."

I knew that my vague one-liners were beginning to wear thin on his patience. I could see the anger and annoyance brewing underneath his calm exterior. Angel's temper was not something you would normally want to see. I myself had only seen it once. It was about a year and a half after I moved here. I was out at the Bronze for a night with my friends, when a guy on the dance floor started getting to close. I had tried to put some distance between us but every time I moved away he followed.

Finally having gotten fed up with the boy turned towards my table and shot a look plainly asking for help. It wasn't until Angel had stood up and started making his way over that I noticed his eyes seemed to burn with fury and his fists were clenched at his side. I swore that I even saw a hint of jealousy within the depths of his eyes.

"Stalking?"

"Yes." I swore Angel growled before continuing his line of questioning.

"Buffy. Please tell me what was said in the conversation."

Getting anxious with how close I was to getting baked into a corner, I changed my tune. Instead of showing disinterest my eyes filled with righteous fury. Couldn't he tell I did not want to be having this conversation.

"Why do you have to know Angel. Some conversations are private, you know."

A wounded look crossed his face before it was once again a mask of determination. Each time we had this conversation my resolve for keeping my two lives a secret wavered. Sure I didn't want to worry about all the stares and publicity I would receive once the truth was revealed but lying to my friends was wreaking havoc on my conscience.

"Will you please just tell me what you said to each other than I won't ask about that meeting anymore."

Seeing that he was going to let up I decided to make it easier on myself, I would just tell him the basics of what went on that morning. No harm, no foul. Right!

"Nothing really happened Angel. I caught him following me again and it started creeping, me out so I tried to lose him. Well it worked until I was almost at school. He was parked along the side of the last street that I usually take to get to school. You know the one." He nodded and I continued. " Well I didn't get passed the car before he was out and asking me questions. He insisted that I was Fia'in Slayer. I told him that he had the wrong girl and that everyone knew Fia'in Slayer studied in Europe. He wouldn't leave it alone so I walked away, hoping he would take the hint and leave me alone."

"Is that what really happened?" He asked cautiously probably, trying to figure out if I was lying or not.

Trying to sound as if I was annoyed with his questioning and not fearful that he would find out I replied with a short and terse 'yes'. I could see that he still had questions as well as still doubting me. My fears and feelings for him collided at the same moment I looked into his eyes. So without thinking I stepped forwarded, grabbed his head and kissed him. I had expected him to push me away so it came to quite a surprise when he in fact wound his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. Maybe he didn't realize that it was me one of his best friends that he was kissing.

We didn't break apart until the need for oxygen became apparent. Slightly dazed from the intensity of the kiss I stumbled back a few steps before it finally clicked in my brain. I just kissed Angel. I kissed him. Oh God, what the hell am I going to do.

Halting my thoughts for a moment I looked at Angel. His face surprised me, it didn't look like someone who was angry, upset or disgusted with what just happened, in fact he seemed to be quite pleased with himself. A small half smile was adorning his lips while his eyes seemed to sparkle with restrained glee.

"Oh God, I am so sorry. I should not have done..." I was cut off from finishing my apology by Angel's lips descending on mine once again. Not having the will to turn away I let my feelings overrun and poured them into the kiss.

Breathless once again we pulled away from each other. Angel didn't let go this time instead he rested his forehead against mine, all the while still panting.

"Buffy."

"Angel."

"Will you go out with me tonight?"

"Of course." I replied without thinking.

"On a date?"

He sounded slightly unsure, and I had to hold in my laughter at this. The overly confident Angel O'Conner was unsure about asking me out. It wasn't had to see the humor in it.

"Yes on a date."

"Actually, I don't know if that is..." I was cut off before I could finish.

Angel was looking so intently at me I didn't know if I could turn him down. This was my chance. He had made the first, well okay second move, and now it was all up to me. I had to think about my career as well as my desire to be his girlfriend.

"Buffy it's just one date."

"Yes but it could lead to more for me. Angel I have had feelings for you for along time, if I were to do this it could lead to more for me. Way more than I think you want."

He looked slightly hurt by this, however I also saw that he understood at least a little about my hesitation. My feelings, my heart would be on the line and I couldn't afford to have them shattered if he found out he didn't feel the same. It might be better to be able to dream rather than knowing the truth.

"I know what I want Buffy. And I want a date with you tonight."

Still hesitant I asked the biggest question on my mind, "But do you think that if you found you had feelings for me that you could just drop your playboy ways. You've dated so many and you might find that even if you do have feelings for me you desires might not get met by someone so inexperienced."

While, looking slightly abashed at the mention of his many companions he replied, "If that is what you're worried about, you don't have to." Cupping my cheek he continued, "I don't need to sleep with someone to satisfy my desires. All I need is you. Buffy I have waited for ever for a sign from you that you might be even slightly interested in dating me. Now that I have the chance there is no way in hell that I am passing it up."

"But..." I tried to make him understand.

"But nothing. I am telling you now if you, we, this, works out than I will never look at another female for companionship again."

With that I pushed up on my toes and kissed him again. I couldn't believe, tonight I had a date with my long time crush. Nothing could ruin my day. We kissed for another few minutes before I pulled back and asked to get taken home.

"Why?" He honestly sounded confused as why I would want to leave.

"To get ready for our date. I'll need to look good."

"But you already look good." He said with a slight whine in his voice.

"Well than I need to look better. This after all our first date."

"Fine. I'll take you home but you'll owe me." He said slyly.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," I answered before giggling.

Slinging my jacket over my left arm I intertwined my right one with Angel's. Walking out of the mansion I was on cloud nine. I was going on a date with Angel tonight. My giddiness must have showed threw because when Angel opened the door to his car he laughed slightly before pulling me in for another kiss.

When he pulled away the daze that his kiss seemed to send me into surrounded me until he tapped the roof of the car from the other side. Shaking my head I looked to see that he was already climbing in. Realizing that he was waiting for me I flung my jacket into the backseat once seated and then lightly grabbed his hand. I held it all the way to my house. When he finally pulled up in to the sidewalk in front of my house, I let go of his hand, and unbuckled the belt.

"So I'll meet you at the Bronze around seven?" I questioned.

"No," my face fell slightly, "I'm picking you up after all this is a date not just a friendly get together." He said while smiling the half-smile that seemed to effect my knees so much.

"Okay I'll be ready by eight and I'll meet you out here." He looked slightly confuse at the last part so I cleared it up for him. "Giles is protective."

"I'm sure it should be fine Buffy. I have after all known him for a while now."

Giggling I patted him one the cheek, "Angel that was before you asked me out. You are no longer just another friend, you are now the guy who is dating me."

"Dating?" His tone teasing though I completely missed it.

"We-e-e-ll, dat-t-ing tomo-r-r-ow at least," I replied a little worried.

"Buffy." He stated.

The softness in his voice makes me bring my head up to look him in the eye. I didn't want to tread on soft ground, afraid that the wrong words would send him scuttling away from me. If I wasn't careful I was going to ruin my already slim chances with him.

"I was teasing. Don't be so scared of what I might think. We've known each other for years. Us dating," he emphasized the word 'dating', "doesn't have to change everything in our relationship.

"Ok," I answered quietly, before leaning into kiss him.

"I...should...get...going." I breathed out between lip locking with Angel.

Pulling his head firmly I kissed him once more. Nipping at his lips I quickly teased his mouth to the point of breathlessness. When I was satisfied that he was wound up enough I pecked his cheek quickly and exited the car. Running to house I didn't give him time to react. Once inside I turned around to see that he was watching me from the inside of his car. Blowing him a kiss I closed the door firmly before jogging up the stairs to have a shower.

When I stepped into my room I saw that it was five forty-seven. I hadn't realized how long we were actually at the mansion. Shrugging of my slight surprise at the time I turned to my desk. Pulling out my daily planner I made sure that my night was free after all.

'SHIT' was the resounding word in my head when I looked at my now opened planner. I hadn't realized it but my voice trainer was going to be here in ten minutes. Deciding to postpone my shower until after my appointment, I exited the room and headed back down stairs to wait for Cathy.

Once the voice trainer had arrived I was able to practice for an hour or so before I was practically pushing her out the door. It was just after seven and I still wasn't even close to being ready. Angel would be here at eight.

Showering, choosing what to wear and applying make-up took longer than I anticipated. Not watching the clock I didn't notice that it was five after eight. Completely engrossed in finishing her make-up and hair, I didn't here the sound of knocking nor the sound of the front door opening.

Meanwhile Downstairs   
Angel had knocked on the front door but when no one answered he decided to step inside, hoping to catch Buffy coming down the stairs. It wasn't often the door to the Summer's household was not answered by either Buffy or Giles. Giles believed it should poor host/hostess qualities to not answer your door personally.   
Closing the door with a resounding click he turned his attention to the noises of the house hoping to pinpoint where Buffy maybe. However it was not Buffy's voice that he heard but that of Giles'. From the sound of things Giles was not happy with whomever he was talking to. Not able to squash his curiosity, Angel crept to towards the Study only doors from the main entrance of the hall.   
"No, that is not possible." Giles huffed into the receiver of the phone.   
Hoping to get better reception of Giles' side of the conversation Angel gently pushed the door open, just enough to see the man's facial expression   
"I have already explained why Fia'in Slayer would not be able to attend the charity event."   
The man behind the desk tightens his face in anger before replying once again.   
"I am well aware that she is a very influential donator to the charity and that her presence would be a great time to expose herself more to the public. But she has made it clear that she would not be seen at any event this year, unless absolutely necessary."   
Angel couldn't believe it. Here he was standing in the Summer's hall waiting for his date, all the while listening to Giles, his dates father, talking about one of the most idolized singers.   
"Justine, there is no why that Buffy is going to agree."   
Buffy. What did she have to do with this, Angel wondered.   
"I know that publicizing once a year is not going to do her career any good. However there is little I can do. She is a very stubborn female."   
Buffy was Fia'in Slayer, the answer finally clicked. He couldn't believe it, someone he thought he knew had a totally different life. Someone he thought he could trust had lied to him. As his thoughts continued, his anger began to build. He couldn't believe that Buffy could keep such a thing from her friends, from him. It hurt to think that she didn't think she could trust those she thought of as friends.   
Not just the betrayal stung but the fact that she allowed them to make fools of themselves when they talked about Fia'in Slayer. What kind of a fool had he made of himself all those times he praised Slayer not to mention all the pictures he had of the punk singer. It was slightly disconcerting to know that one of the women you fantasized over knew at least part of your thoughts about her. Forgetting these thoughts for the moment he pushed himself from the door when he heard Giles finish his conversation and quietly made his way back to the front entrance.   
Keeping his knowledge to himself he stuffed his hands in his pockets to hide the now clenched fists. Lost in thought he stared at the stairs. It wasn't until Buffy called his name from the top that he turned his attention to her, momentarily forgetting about what he just learnt. There she stood with, her hair that was slightly curled flowing down her back over a white silk tank that stretched to just above her leather pants. She was stunning was what she was.   
In the time it took to examine her she had made her way done the steps and was standing right in front of him by the time Angel regained his focus. Smiling at Buffy slightly he offered his arm. Once Buffy had slipped her arm through Angel led them out of the door.   
"By the way you look stunning."   
"Well you don't look to bad yourself," Buffy replied cheekily as she slid into the open door of the car.   
Once she was in and the door closed Angel was around to the other side sliding into her own seat. Revving his car he pulled out at made his way to the Bronze. Now that he was seated and able to think her betrayal came forward once more. It was hard to imagine the reasons why she believed she would have to lie to them for so long. He was able to forgive the first year or so that she lived in Sunnydale, after all she didn't know who were her actual friends and who wasn't. But that couldn't explain the reason that she continued to lie to them after she found her true friends. 

Angel knew this was only partly where his anger came from, if he was truthful he knew that it came from the fact that she could so easily allow her friends (him) to make such fools of themselves. Those days spent talking about Fia'in Slayer and what it would be like to meet her were embarrassing to think about.

__

I couldn't understand what was wrong with Angel. He seemed to tense once he was in the car; maybe he was having seconds thoughts about going out with me. Perhaps he realized that I wasn't what he wanted after all. No, no that couldn't be it. He wouldn't lead me on like this. If this were the reason he would have told me at the house. Right. Do I sound at all insecure, because I am?

"Angel, what's the matter. Are you having second thoughts now?"

I could see him visibly breathe out trying to abate his anger. It wasn't how I planned my first date with Angel to go. All I need is one of his old girlfriends to come up to us at the Bronze.

"Nothing to worry about Buffy. Sorry I made you so tense." He replied while grabbing my hand.

I could tell that he was trying to soothe me. His fingers continued to massage the top of my hand as I watched them. Now I knew something was bothering him, he only ever did this when I was really upset or he was. It didn't matter now that tonight was supposed to be my dream night with my dream guy, I was more worried about Angel.


	13. Chapter 13

Title - Fia'in Summer

Summary -Two lives being led by one person. Buffy Summers is the newly famous punk singer Fia'in Slayer, what happens when her friends find out.

Disclaimer - Not mine! All characters belong to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon

Rating - Pg-13, I suppose.

_Chapter 13_

As we entered the Bronze the smell of sweat and smoke surrounded us. Angel was lightly gripping my hand as we walked towards an empty table. He had barely spoken two words to me since he assured me that he was indeed, not having second thoughts. It was actually really unnerving for him to be so quiet. After all I expected a little small talk it was a date after all.

Sitting in the chair that Angel pulled out, I waited until Angel was sitting to speak. "Are you alright Angel? "

"Of course, why wouldn't I be," he questioned wonderingly.

"It's just you haven't said two words from the car." I looked down at her hands.

When I looked back up Angel was once again, in his own little world. Getting exasperated with his quietness I snarled at him, "If you didn't want to be hear tonight than why did you ask me out?"

Looking stunned he floundered for a moment looking for the right thing to say. "I…uh…I do want to be here. It's just…I mean to say I found some things out that have brought up a few questions."

"What did you find out that was so important," now curious, I inquired.

For some reason anger seemed to begin to rise in him. His eyes were now burning with suppressed rage. Now I was beyond curious, what could I have said that would make him so angry? It was baffling and I was desperate to know where this new found anger, sprang from. His emotions are usually so hard to read so it surprised me that he was so open now.

"Nothing," he mumbled in a tone that was frightfully tense.

However this did not deter me, in fact it pushed my forward in my quest to find out what was wrong with him, "Something is wrong. You've been tense and quiet all night, and I want to know what is up with you."

I knew he snapped when his head shot out and the fire in his eyes lashed out, "How about we not talk about me. In fact let's talk about you. How does that sound Buffy, or should I call you Fia'in Slayer."

I gasped when he finished. How did he find out? No one besides a few select people knows of my real identity. So how the hell did he find out? I felt like I wanted to strangle someone. For years I had been able to keep my two lives separate and now someone had to blabber it out. Great, my life had just got all the more complicated.

"I…uh…I don't…uh…know what you're…uh…talking about." I tried to stammer out the lie.

"There's no since in lying any more. I over heard Giles talking on the phone."

Knowing the gig was up but not wanting to admit defeat I attacked him verbally, "You had no right in eavesdropping on a private conversation, especially in someone else's home."

I could tell his anger was simmering under his controlled mask, "Buffy, I was not eavesdropping. At least not at first." He mumbled the last part before raising his voice again. "You had left you favorite coat in the car and I wanted to give it to you. I knocked but no one answered so I opened the door and went to set it down, when I heard Giles talking about Fia'in Slayer. I admit it was quite the shock to find out that one of the people that I have known for the past four years is actually someone totally different."

"It's not like that Angel. You have to understand…" I tried to explain but he cut me off.

"I don't have to understand anything. You lied to me and everyone else for the past four years. I thought we were friends. This simply shows just how easily we're all fooled."

"Angel." I pleaded. "It wasn't like that. I…"

Again I wasn't able to finish my sentence because of an interruption. However it wasn't Angel again, turning around I was faced with the betrayed face of two of my best friends.

"Willow."

"Oh god, how could you Buffy."

"You have to realize," I tried explaining to her but she didn't seem to care since she continued with her accusations.

"You've lied to me…us for the past four years." She stressed as if I didn't know. "I thought I…we were your friends."

"You guys are my friends, but you have to understand that I was young when I first came here."

"You age doesn't give you a reason to continue to lie to us after we all became friends." Angel said angrily, though I could hear the underlying hurt. "Explain to me why you had to lie for so long."

Looking across at Willow who had taken a seat next to Angel I tried to convey to her my apologizies for lying so long. It didn't seem like she wanted them for she dropped her head and shook it slightly in declination of my apologizies. Knowing that no understanding was going to come from Willow at this point I returned my attention to Angel.

The face that confronted me when I looked back at Angel was one filled with betrayal, hurt and anger. Knowing that by the end of the night all my friends would know my secret, I decided to 'kill two birds with one stone'. I would get all my friends together and than explain about my other life. At least than I would have it done and over with. No more hiding and no one will fill left out.

Sighing in frustration I answered Angel, "Tell you what, you get everyone together and meet me here in an hour. I'll explain everything than."

"Why not now?"

"Cause Giles will be worried if I don't call to tell him I'll be late. And I don't need to be grounded right now."

"Fine. Back here in one hour." I could see that he was only reluctantly agreeing.

I watched as both Angel and Willow left with slight anxiety. In an hour my lies were about to be revealed and I didn't know if I wanted them to be or not. It was hard to believe that it was only a few weeks ago that I was trying to figure out how to tell them and now that they were finally going to find out I didn't want them to. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice the time pass and my friends enter. It wasn't until a hand landed on my shoulder that I pulled myself out of my thoughts. Seeing all my friends now standing behind me, I motion them to follow me and I lead them up to the catwalk above the dance floor of the Bronze.

"Why doesn't everyone take a seat," I suggest when I notice that everyone is still standing.

Just as everyone finished taking his or her seat Anya spoke, "Buffy why are we here? It better be good you woke Xander and I from a peaceful afterglow."

"Well…" I tried to stall my way out of the confrontation but one look from Angel and I knew that everything was coming out tonight. "I have something to tell everyone and you guys are probably going to be up set with me."

I could see confusion and curiosity enter all their eyes, before I heard Oz speak. "So, what is it?"

"I…umm…I…I happen to work…have a career. I happen to have job the I get paid for."

"That's what you brought us all here for?" Cordelia asked in annoyance at the same time Doyle said, "We were not going to like this because?"

Knowing there was no going back and no getting out of the confession I took a deep breathe and started my long and tedious explanation.

"Three years ago I moved here for reasons unknown to you guys."

"Your mother wanted to move away form LA." Cordelia said in a voice that clearly said she thought that I was losing my mind.

"I know, but that wasn't the full reason and if you want to know than be quiet." I shot at her when I saw that she was going to speak again. "Three years ago I was the reason that we left LA. I needed to get out of the city, away from the media frenzy."

"Media frenzy?" Spike asked.

I could see that he was about to ask more and I just wanted to get my explaination finished so I could go home and cry myself to sleep. After all that was what was going to happen when I finally tell everyone that I have been lying to them for the past three years.

"Yes media frenzy. Now can..." I was cut off from finishing by Anya this time.

"What media..."

Fully frustrated I slammed my chair backwards, interrupting what Anya was going to say, and stared down my friends. I could understand how they may be feeling frustrated right now, but they weren't even letting me finish answering the first questions before asking more. Trying one last time to explain it to them I pushed on blocking all their attempts to interrupt me.

"I was thirteen when I started my career and I didn't understand that my life would change so drastically when I was discovered. It was just a hobby of mine that I enjoyed and that my mother supported me one hundred and ten percent in.

See when I lived in LA I had only two really good friends that i could count on. Winfred Burkle and Charles Gunn. Not two people you would image that I would hang out with, but they are my best friends other than you all. Anyways we all knew each other for the longest time. I knew Gunn since I was a baby and Fred since I was about four. We were all next door neighbors.

Well when we got older we all discovered that we were artistically talented. Fred with the drums, Gunn with a guitar, and I with my voice. So like any other young group who found themselves with an overabundance of talent we formed another garage band. We didn't have any dreams of becoming big it was just a hobby to pass the time.

By the age of thirteen we had been practicising for three years and had in the last year played ata couple of school functions. So when a talent show came to our school Fred suggested that we should sign up for it. Me and Gunn thought it would be a fun expercience and so we naturally agreed. What we didn't know is that one of the kid's parent in the show was a scout for up and coming talent."

I halted my explaination for a second to take in the looks on my friends faces. I could see that Angel, Willow, Oz and surprisingly Doyle knew where I was going. Cordelia could tell that she as missing something but she was to engrossed in the my story to interrupt. Xander had no clue where I was going, and Anya was bored. I couldn't read Faith and Spike looked as if he didn't fully want to be here but he was intrigued also. Not wanting to give them time to ask anything I continued.

"That night at the talent show Gunn, Fred and I had the most fun we had ever had. What we didn't know was that night we were also discovered. It was only a week later that all our mother's were sitting together discussing the scout's, Mr. Thayer's, proposition.

Everything just took off from there. We started daily practices, we all had something to work on. I, my voice, and the others with their instruments. It was only a year later that we were in the top charts and I had a knew name for the world to call me by. We became famous so fast that we didn't have a chance to get used to it. The fans that approached us on the street were overwhelming number. Our classmates treated us like royalty practically, we went from the loners of the school to the most popular kids. It was freaky.

We were all only thirteen and our lifes had just drastically changed. Gunn and Fred were able to handle it better. I don't know why, maybe because I was mostly in the spotlight that first year or maybe they just had a strong character. What ever it was I didn't have and so I had to move. It was a year after we were first discovered that I decided that the media was to much to handle. So my mother and me moved to Sunnydale.

From then on I hid the fact of who I was. Not only from the media but from everyone around me that was not somehow connected to my music career. I wanted a life that wasn't weighed down from the stress of being famous, and that's what I got. However to achieve that i had to lie to you all."

Pausing I took a deep breath hoping to calm my wired nerves. I knew they would be mad but I hope that one of them was going to understand. Angel, is who I really wished would be understanding but I won't hold my breathe, and if I can't have Angel then I hope Faith or Spike understands.

"What I haven't told you about myself these past three years is that, I'm also Fia'an Slayer."

There I told them. Finally it was off my chest, I was no longer burdened with my secret.

Looking around at their faces I could see the emotions played out on their faces. The common one was disbelieve, and then betrayal. What amazed me was that anger was only in three faces, Angel, Willow and Spike. Xander seemed astonished while Anya openly stared at me in awe. Cordelia had a incredlous look while Doyle seemed, surprisingly, smug. Now, Faithand Oz were the only ones I couldn't read openly, the only emotion I seemed to get off her was patience.

It was to overwhelming for me. I expected everyone to be throwig accusing and betraqyed glances my way, but when it was only three out of nine friends who actually were I got confused. I couldn't stand it Angel'saccussing stare and betrayed glances. So I did the only logical thing I could do in that moment. I ran. I careened down the stairs and through the Bronze's front entrance. All without looking back. How could I when it it was clearly evident that there was no forgiveness from the one person I wanted.

It wasn't until I was safely in my bedroom that I let myself cry. I cried for the friendship, the possibilty of romance and the sense of security that was lost tonight. I knew that he was going to have problems, however I did not think that there was going to be no chance at forgiveness in his eyes. And that is what I saw, or not saw, not a ounce of forgiveness. My worries didn't even really encompass my other friends and I knew why. I was going to finally have my chance with him and it had to end before it ever started.


	14. Chapter 14

Title - Fia'in Summer

Summary -Two lives being led by one person. Buffy Summers is the newly famous punk singer Fia'in Slayer, what happens when her friends find out.

Disclaimer - Not mine! All characters belong to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon

Rating - Pg-13, I suppose.

_Chapter 14_

I must have cried myself to sleep, because when I opened my eyes I was greeted by a fresh day. My eyes hurt from crying and I did not feel like seeing my friends today. However I knew that I would would eventually have to face school I decided to go. Even though my friends now knew who I was, the other students didn't and I had no intention in them finding out, so I dressed in my regular Sunnydale clothes. Knowing Giles was at the gallary already I didn't bother to fake a smile when I went downstairs.

I spent the morning flitting around the house, trying to bide my time before school. It wasn't unitl just before the bell rang that I arrived at the school. Acting as if nothing changed I entered the school and made my way to the locker to grab my books for English.

While grabbing my books from my locker I caught the first glimpse of any of my friends, and I was glad to see it was Spike and Faith. Last night they seemed to be the most understanding, even if they didn't say anything. However I still wary of them. I didn't expect them to be totally understanding that I lied to them, but I hoped that they may have been able to see it form my point, at least slightly.

Not wanting to seem to eager for them to talk to me I turned my attention back to my locker and books. Shutting the locker with a sound 'click', I turned to walk to class and came to face Faith with Spike standing not to far behind her. A soft 'squeak' passed my lips before I was able to stop it.

"Hey B," Faith answered while Spike simply nodded.

Maybe he wasn't going to be as understanding as I first thought. But I was glad to see Faith was at least willing to be a little friendly, and so I decided to start little and work to my bigger obstacles. Hopefully if I could get Faith to understand than at least maybe there was chance that she would be able to talk to the others.

"Hey."

Seeing the conversation wasn't going anywhere unless I prodded it along, I said the first thing that came to mind, "Guys...I wanted to explain."

"Explain what?" Spike asked with a gruffness that I had never heard directed at me..

Looking down at my books I mumbled, "about me being who I am."

"Well than you can explain to us at lunch," Faith answered quietly and with a quick glance up I could see Spike slightly nod in agreement as well.

My eyes started to tear up when she agreed so I simply nodded my head in agreement. It wasn't until they were partly down the hall that I moved towards the class. Just I was entering the English room I glanced up and saw Faith and Spike walking into their class. With a small smile on my face I turned and walked into English.

The smile soon disappeared when I saw Willow and Oz watching me. It was unnerving to be under such scrutiny from my friends, but I knew that it wasn't going to change until I had explained myself and made them understand why I did what I did, so I ignored their unwavering gazes and sat myself in my seat.

I was estatic that Faith was going to allow me to explain. This was going to be my way back into my friends graces, hopefully, and even Willow and Oz's reprimanding gazes couldn't destroy all my hope. So I spent the whole eighty minutes ignoring their, somewhat, converted looks.

Though their looks weren't hard to miss, I hoped my own glimpses at my friends throughout the first part of my day, were less obvious. When I wasn't able to watch them I could feel their gazes on my back and it disturbed me a little, but there was no way that I was about to ask them to cease and desist. After all they now had something to hang over my head, my identity.

Come lunch I was sick of stepping on egg shells around my friends and I just wanted to get my explaination over with. I made my way to the caferetia and stood outside the door ignoring everyone who passed me when the entered. It was about five minutes after the bell that I spotted Faith and Spike, so I gave up my post at the door and walked towards them. It wasn't until I was only feet away that I saw who else was also with them. Angel.

I didn't know if I should have been angry with Faith for telling Angel or raining kisses on her for getting him to listen to me explain. Sure I wanted Angel to understand but I don't know if I had the guts to try and explain to him again after his reaction last night. But I had no choice than to talk to him as well if I wanted Faith to understand and forgive me.

"Hey," I practically whispered when I got close enough for them to hear.

"Buffy hey," Faith was the only one to answer.

"Umm... so where did you want to go?"

I was still nervous so my voice didn't sound as confident as I would have liked and I wanted to kick myself for it. If I continued the way I was going they were going to think that I didn't want to do this after all they might just leave. God, why did my life have to be so hard.

"How about Spike and Angel," Faith pointedly looked at them daring them to say no to her, "go and get our lunches and then meet us out at the bleachers. Sound good," she pointed the question at me.

"Yeah they can meet us out there," I agreed because it was probably the most secluded area of the whole school. Once I agreed I looked towards the guys and said, "don't worry about anything for me I'm not hungry."

I could see Angel's look of disbelieve but I choose to ignore it. After I was finished talking with them I would simply get something from the vending machine. There was no sense in oweing anyone anything if this conversation didn't work out the way I hope it was going to.

"Don't lie Buffy, you eat more than Xander at times and you haven't missed a lunch since you moved here." Angel contradicted me.

Taking a deep breath to tamper my ire I answered him, "I'll get something to eat later, if I get hungry."

Angel stood and said, "I'll get you something to eat."

I tried to argue more but they were already gone and Faith was pulling me towards the bleachers. Knowing that there was no use in being stubborn on this point I let it go and followed Faith outside.

We only had to wait for a few minutes on the bleachers until we saw Spike and Angel walking towards us with a tray of food in each hand. I smiled a small smile, when I saw that Angel hadn't listened to me and had in fact gotten me full tray of food. It filled me with hope that he was still willingly to look after me even after what I had told them.

When they finally step onto the bleachers Angel handed me my lunch and took a seat by Faith and Spike who were seating slightly higher than me. I waited until they were seated and had started eating, before I began to talk.

"I know you're all angry with me but you have to understand I didn't think there was anything else I could do." Angel snorted in disbelieve and I closed my eyes in an attempt to steel myself from his disapproval. "Really, I had kept it from you all for so long I didn't think I would be able to tell you who I was and still have our friendship intact. I was right wasn't I. My secret was told and now my friendships with everyone is one the verge of crumbling." I was on a role and couldn't seem to mind that my voice was rising with each sentence I finished. "You sit there and simmer in your rage and MY SECRET YET MY REASONS FOR NOT TELLING WERE LIGITEMATE."

I jumped as Faith set her hand on my shoulder, "B, calm down."

It was then that I noticed I had stood up during my speech and was talking down to them, literally. It was so embarassing, here I was supposed to be explaining to them why i did what I did and instead I was yelling at them and most likely increasing their anger towards me. Now that all the wind was out of my sail I lightly sat down on the bleachers again.

"Sorry, I got worked up and I shouldn't have."

"Don't worry about just continue," Faith encouraged me while Angel sat watching me quietly.

"My first year here I didn't know who to trust. I was new I had no friends and I didn't know who were going to actually be my friends and who weren't. Leaving LA was so I could live my life as normally without be bothered by the media, and so I didn't exactly want them to find out I had only moved hours away instead of across the ocean."

"What about the second year? You knew who were your friends and who weren't." Spike spoke for the first time, but it still held an edge of uncertainty.

"My second year, believe it or not i was planning to tell all when I returned."

"Why didn't you." And it was the first time I could hear the betrayal in Spike's voice.

"I returned and you were all happy to see me. I was worried about you guys deserting me, and didn't want to chance it anymore by telling you that I was Fia'in Summer. There really is no reason that I couldn't have told you that year except my worry that you would despise me and I was still insecure from being new."

"My third year was simple. I didn't think you would continue to be my firends if you found out who I was really. Especially since I had known you for three years I didn't see how you would have been okay to find out that I was the hottest new singer on the charts."

I could see that Angel was silently agreeing with me one that one. Faith seemed to be fine with it so far and I hoped that I had made her understand my reasonings, because out of my firends she was the most like to let bygones be bygones.

Angel quietly asked, "What about this year? Would you have even told us if you hadn't have had Wesley following you?"

I shook my head in guilt knowing that I wouldn't have told them until the end of the year.

"No. Jesus we would have graduated and never have known," Angel snapped in anger.

"No would you listen. I would have told. I would have, just not this soon. I was going to tell everything closer to the graduation. i want this year to be stress free as possible and I knew that if I let who I was resally out that I would have to deal with the anger of my friends. Tell the truth I was hoping that one or two of you would have understood why I kept this all a secret."

I was close to tears now, and knew if I stayed near them I would breakdown. I started to leave when I felt a warm muscular hand grip my elbow stopping me in my steps. Slowly I turned to make sure I was right about who it was that had grabbed me. To my great elation it was who I hoped it would be. Angel. Angel had stopped me from leaving and it looked like he understood, if not all of my reasons and least some.


	15. Chapter 15

Title - Fia'in Summer

Summary -Two lives being led by one person. Buffy Summers is the newly famous punk singer Fia'in Slayer, what happens when her friends find out.

Disclaimer - Not mine! All characters belong to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon

Rating - Pg-13, I suppose.

A/N - No excuses good enough to explain why it's been more then six months since I updated. I can only say that I had gotten a job shortly after my last update and between the job, school and chores around the house I hadn't had the energy to work on this. I apologize and hope I haven't annihilated any of my readers.

_Chapter 15_

How could it be so hard to bring my lives together, I knew it was going to be tricky and that it needed careful handling to blend them but I was hoping it wouldn't have been as difficult to fix as it had turned out. As of now I had only three of my nine friends back to talking with me and even they were having a problem treating me like they did before my secret was out. It had been three days sense my talk with Angel, Spike and Faith, still my friendship was strained with them. They didn't know how to act around me, and I wondered if they had maybe not fully forgiven me yet.

This weekend I hoped would be breather for my friends and me. I was in LA for a meeting with Gunn, Fred and our management; we were hatching up the plan to do a charity event for the end of winter. It would be the first of its kind and half of the profits would go to the charity of the band's choice.

"What about the media?" Gunn questioned. He seemed to have caught the attention of the members of the meeting.

"What do you mean?" Lilah, the snotty bitch, replied.

Gunn rolled his eyes at her and looked at Fred to answer, as if he thought it was so obvious that it shouldn't have to be explained, and it was that obvious.

"What Charles," Fred was the only one that ever called Gunn by his given name, the only one who Gunn wouldn't cold-cock, "is trying to say, Lilah is that the media will be all over this event since we have never done this before."

"So."

This time I answered hoping to get it through her thick skull, "So what happens afterwards when I have to return to Sunnydale. They'll be all over my movements and when of them, especially that reporter Wesley I told you about is liable to notice that I don't in fact fly to Europe."

'Why is that so bad. You're friends all know who you are. Right."

I copied Gunn's previous actions and rolled my eyes in annoyance. How dense could she be, "Listen, I don't want my last months of high school to be plagued by friends who aren't actually friendly, reporters who are to nosey for their own good and teachers who may treat me different because of my celebrity status."

"Just calm down Buffy, Lilah is trying to make sure your career will flourish once your finished school. She is suggesting letting your secret out just to air it to the world, she does have a purpose."

"I know, I know. I didn't mean to get worked up."

"Damn girl I agree with you, in fact I think you acted just as I would have." Gunn said with a smile as he swung his legs up to lay them on the table.

It was always funny to be in the same meeting with Giles and Gunn. Gunn would do something, like putting his feet on the table, and Giles would become annoyed. He'd let his annoyance build until it got enough of him and would retaliate. This time Giles simply stood, walked over to Gunn's corner and knocked his feet back of the table. The momentum of his feet falling almost toppled over the chair, with him in it.

"Thanks for the support Gunn, nice to I have you backing me," I let out a burst of laughter before finishing, "even if you were almost knocked right out of your seat by an old guy."

"My dear girl you may want to be careful." Giles warned with a slightly mischievous grin.

"Idle threats Giles, idle threats."

"What makes you think they're idle?"

Fred was the one that answered this time, "You wouldn't hurt her even in play Giles. She has you wrapped around her little finger, we all do."

His look was hilarious, it was as if he never knew and he was just informed about this unimaginable idea. I loved Giles as much as I loved my late mother. I would do almost anything for him. He was the only close family that I had left and he treated Gunn and Fred as if they were a part of him and not just two of my closest best friends.

"You're right of course Fred but what would she do if I were to say that she couldn't do anything but practice for two weeks."

"You wouldn't," I said in a mock-shocked voice. I knew that he wouldn't but it was nice to hear carefree banter after the hellish week I had with my friends form Sunnydale.

"Yeah," Gunn spoke to Giles, "You wouldn't make her do that because if you did you would have to be the house for those to weeks as well. And Giles you would go crazy being stuck with her indoors for that long."

Snorting I said, "Thanks Gunn. Nice to know what you think of me."

"I love you slayer and you know it."

"Back at cha."

I took a quick look around the meeting room and noticed that everyone but Giles, Fred, Gunn and I were the only ones left. Fred must have noticed at the same time for she stood up walked of to Gunn and placed herself in his lap. The smile that graced Gunn's face from this simple movement created such a wealth of envy and happiness within me that I didn't know which was stronger. I was ecstatically happy that they were so happy and that with my secrets and the life of celebrity their relationship still flourished and conquered any obstacles. Yet I was so envious even with Angel forgiving me I still didn't have the closeness I desired with him. Now it wasn't my secret keeping him at arms length but his on churning emotions.

"So are we going to have this spring concert or not," questioned Fred with smile that was directed to Gunn and Gunn alone.

"Sounds good to me."

My friends knew about my secret so what harm could be done if the media was to wheedle out who I was. Sure it would make my last few months a living nightmare but it wouldn't ruin it. Plus, hopefully I'll be back in their good graces by the end of spring.

"Agreed. What could it hurt?" Gunn nodded in approval and Fred squealed in delight. Guess, she was really looking forward to it.

Once the concert was figured out we left the details to be discussed later by Giles and the managing team and left Giles to pick up the meeting. We walked out of the building and swarms of people were surrounding us. I was just glad that I wasn't dressed like Buffy Summers but life Fia'in Slayer. Before we left the elevator I had tucked my hair under a toque and pulled my black 'Made' hoodie up, in anticipation of the people outside.

"Slayer, can I get an autograph?"

"Love you Fred!"

"When's the next concert?"

'Lookin' good Gunn, swing that ass!"

"Sizzling!"

Camera's flashed blinding us and people stepped in the way of our path in hopes to get an autograph. And they did. People got the pictures they wanted and the autographs were signed so fast that we were in the Limo before more people had the chance to gather around. I loved fans as much as the next famous person but it was to risky to be jostled by so many, so quickly.

I was grinning when I finally faced my friends once again, "God I love fans."

"Know what you mean. You just feel the love with them around."

Fred was snuggled against Gunn was again, "Plus we know that our music is appreciated and liked. They make me so happy," she finished with a small laugh and a quick peck on Gunn's cheek.

"Well than let's find some more fans," Gunn suggested with a leer towards Fred and a gentle tug towards him.

Fred laughed at his antics before bouncing over to my seat and laying her head on my shoulder, "Your funny."

Looking at Fred I suggested we go shopping. Gunn's face was hilarious when Fred agreed. It was understandable though; my taste in clothing and Fred's taste in clothing weren't even remotely similar, unless we were dressing as a band. Suddenly a burst of laughter escaped me, it to hilarious to imagine Fred trying something that I would wear on and walking out into public dressed like that when she was not forced.

_Monday_

I was once again dressed in a pair of form-fitting blue jeans instead of a loose pair of gangster jeans that would be hanging around my knees. My shirt was a black tank with a light blue over shirt rather than my normal backless black silk tank. And my board shoes were replaced for freakishly high high-heels that I despised. I was hoping after my weekend that the week was going to turn out to be something good, like maybe my friends will forgive me and we'll be back to hanging out.

"Buffy."

Surprised at hearing my name being shouted from behind me and a ways down the hall, I turned sharply to see who was trying to grab my attention. To my utter surprise it was Doyle. Out of all my friends I thought Doyle would have been one of the last to forgive but I guess everyone surprises you now and then. I turned around with my arms wrapped tightly around my books at chest level hoping that this was going to be a good conversation.

"Yeah."

He didn't stop in his stride, just grabbed my arm and started pulling me along the hallway towards the library, "I have t' talk to ye lass."

Speechless I just let him me through the library doors. Doyle had never acted like this quite frankly it was mind boggling that he was acting like this towards me, I would have thought that it would be Angel that he grabbed and dragged down the hall.

"What's all this about Doyle," perplexed as all hell.

"'ant to apologize about my reaction the other day, when you told us about your career."

"No reason to, I deserved what I got. I should have told you all sooner."

Doyle shook his head pulled me between the stacks of the library to the back corner, "N' Buffy, you kept it a secret for so long for a reason. I should have listened to the reasons, not just followin' me own girl."

"Totally understandable. You want to support Cordy and you were just overwhelmed by me so you left. I don't blame you or anyone else for their reactions."

"If ye forgive me lassie, I'll forgive you," he said with a wink and a full-blown grin.

I smiled and pushed myself into his arms hugging him, "Deal."

I couldn't believe how lucky I was so far. Angel Spike and Faith had forgiven me, at least somewhat, only days after my big reveal. Now here Doyle was hugging me and forgiving me. God, my life was getting better and better everyday, it was unbelievable.

I was pulled up by arm and wobbled before I found my footing, Doyle clamped my shoulders and settle my feet. Now that we were both standing he slung his arm around my shoulder and began walking back to the main library floor. I was giddy and so happy that I didn't bother to glare at him when he tried to cop-a-feel, I just swatted his hand and watched as he shake the sting out. We stepped out of the stacks and all I cold think was that I hoped that Cordelia would be okay with me now that I was fine with Doyle.


	16. Chapter 16

Title - Fia'in Summer

Summary -Two lives being led by one person. Buffy Summers is the newly famous punk singer Fia'in Slayer, what happens when her friends find out.

Disclaimer - Not mine! All characters belong to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon

Rating - Pg-13, I suppose.

A/N – Can you believe my computer screwed up and I thought I had backed up all my work but it turned out it hadn't. Was I pissed, but it gave me the chance to rewrite this chapter so hopefully it good.

Chapter Sixteen

Yesterday I had made things better with Doyle and today it seemed like it was going to be an even better turn out. I was sitting in the quad before school waiting for Angel to arrive and reviewing history, because of the test first period, when Oz and Anya both came to sit beside me. Now I couldn't see the words on the page let alone remember whatever was on it so I slipped the book closed and waited for either of them to start the conversation.

"It was inconsiderate of you to keep such a secret to yourself." Anya spoke first in the same annoyed voice she used when she was complaining to Xander about not getting any.

"I'm so sorry."

"Yes well sorry doesn't help the embarrassment of talking about Fia'in Slayer, I guess you, when you were her."

I was slightly confused but got the gist of what she was trying to see her. That she and Oz were even willing to talk to me was good enough for me to listen to them bitch at me.

Oz glared at Anya telling her to be quiet, "Fine I get the hint. Now stop glaring at me."

"I believe what Anya was trying to say was that even though it is upsetting that you thought you had to lie we understand and are willing to forgive and forget."

Anya opened her mouth, "no we're no…"

"Thanks," I said with a smiled as Oz slapped his hand over her mouth.

He simply stood taking Anya with him and both left with a small smile shot my way in reassurance. I couldn't believe it I was now back in Angel, Spike, Faith, Oz, Anya, and Doyle's good graces. It was a wonderful feeling.

I had only gone back reviewing history when a prada purse was placed in my line of sight on the table. I knew who it was and was slightly nervous of the browbeating I could receive from her. Her tongue was a dangerous weapon when she was angered and I didn't want to be on the end of that.

"So Doyle told me that you and he were talking again, and I just seen Oz and Anya leave."

"Yeah."

"So I thought if my boyfriend and most of my other friends were back to talking to you I may as well talk to you again too."

"Than…"

Cordelia flipped her hair over her shoulder in that total valley girl way and smiled at me as if she was doing me the greatest favor, which she was but she didn't need to know that.

"No problem." She narrowed her eyes and said, "But if you have any other secrets I don't know about you may want to tell me because next time I won't be so forgiving."

"No, no other secrets."

"Good." She said with a small nod of her head as she stood, "see you at lunch than." And she walked off as if she hadn't just forgiven me.

By the time she had left me alone at the table once again students were arriving at the school. So I closed my book and made my way to my locker. Just as I opened my locker a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back into a solid wall of muscles.

"Hey baby." A silky voice whispered into my ear sending shivers down my back.

"Hi," I said as I turned and wrapped my arms around Angel's neck.

After a long gentle but passionate kiss we broke apart and Angel reached into my locker and grabbed my binder and then closing it. Grabbing my history book from my grasp he placed it with his own books under his right arm and swung his left across my shoulder. I was so comfortable.

"So what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing important," I replied with a sly look up at him, "Why you have something planned."

"Yeah. I was thinking taking you to that romantic Italian restaurant, but if you think that its unimportant than I guess going to the Bronze with be just as good."

I laughed and lightly swatted his stomach, "no the restaurant sounds like a perfect night out."

We made our way to first period, history, I wasn't in all that much of a hurry after all I despised history and couldn't get much better than a sixty-eight percent in the stupid course. Where my stud of a boyfriend couldn't get less than an eighty-four percent, and looked forward to tests, they let him increase his mark. He may have been a player before but he was always staunch on his marks.

"See you at lunch." He asked bending done to kiss me before we took our seats.

"Yep lunch."

I finished the test just as the second bell, signaling the end of second period, rang and gathered my books making my way to the door. Passing the teacher's desk on the way out I placed my test down and rushed off to my next class. I wasn't with Angel because he was chemistry and there was no way I would be able to do that class, so while he was learning ions and compounds I was math class, not the hard one but not the one for dumbasses. I may have been a famous singer and very talented in that aspect but when it came to math and sciences I had trouble keeping everything in my head, so it was just as easy for me to not worry about that stuff.

Math finished and I made my way to lunch, it was going to be great, I would have almost all my friends back to eating lunch with me and talking with me as well. It was wonderful.

Lunch was a slightly tense Willow and Xander, though not forgiving as the rest they, sat with all of us at the table and talked with everyone but me. I could understand their point but it was awkward having them have an entire conversation with everyone else around me and exclude me. Angel kept my hand clasped in his and Faith and Spike staunchly put their support behind me. The others were slightly more weary but just them seating there with me was enough.

"So I was wondering if you all want to come over to my house this weekend."

A chorus of yes and sure went around the table with only two missing. All the attention turned to them and Willow's mouth twitched in the corner signaling a smile as she looked at me and nodded. Xander was more reserved but after a kick in the shin from Willow he said yes as well.

I smiled, "Good and just to let you know Gunn and Fred will be there. I want you guys to meet each other." That announcement caused uproar around the table.

_(Skipping to Angel and Buffy's date)_

I was so excited this was our first actual date that didn't include the Bronze since we got together. The food was delicious and the company was perfect.

"Thank you," I said in a low voice.

He looked perplexed but let a tiny smile make its way, "For what?"

"This evening is wonderful and it is going to be so expensive," I could see he was going to say something so I continued, "and I'm just happy to be here with you. It's a dream of mine hat I have had for quiet a while, and you made it come true."

"Well, you're worth it Buffy. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. I love you, I have for a while but you always seemed so distanced."

My heart pounded in my chest. I knew I had loved him the day he took me in his arms on the bleachers at the school but I was positive that I was just something knew for him. After all he had a new girl every week before me and there was still the chance that he would decide that he had enough of me and wanted someone new.

"Wow, umm……well I was just……don't know what to say."

He looked slightly downtrodden, "You don't have to say anything. It's probably early to be saying things so important but I've felt that way so long that I wanted, no needed you to know how exactly I felt. There is nothing in this world that will keep me from you except you yourself."

I was overwhelmed but I wanted to tell him I felt the same and so I did, "I love you."

He looked stunned. Stunned but pleased so I reached for his hand and pulled him around the table into a caring, loving kiss. I didn't care if he was going to leave me in a week because right now I had

We finished dinner with light conversation a learnt many things about each other. I learned that Angel planned to go to UCLA after high school; he was very into his Irish ancestry even if it had been years since he was in Ireland. He wanted to be an artist but while he was going to major in art in college he going to minor in business so he could help his mom with their finances. I learnt that he had wanted to date me for almost the last two years.

While I learnt all of this about him I told him about my friends Gunn and Fred, not the band but the people who I knew. I told him about my mom and how Giles came to be my guardian. How I kept it a secret from everyone, and finally how and when I started to feel for him. All in all it was a good night and one that I wouldn't forget for anything.


	17. Chapter 17

Title - Fia'in Summer

Summary -Two lives being led by one person. Buffy Summers is the newly famous punk singer Fia'in Slayer, what happens when her friends find out.

Disclaimer - Not mine! All characters belong to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon

Rating - Pg-13, I suppose.

A/N – Two updates so close together I must have a fever. _Feels forehead_. Nope not hot after all.

Chapter 17

The weekend had finally arrived and I was able to talk Giles into visiting a friend or two in LA. It took lots of begging and even more promises, many that I had no desire to fulfill, to get him to agree, but he did and so I was setting up the rooms for my friends.

I was so nervous, I didn't know how the Sunnydale gang was going to react to the Fred and Gunn but with all luck it will go out with a bang. The linens had been changed and the rooms cleaned, the rented movies were placed in the den and the food was pre-made in the fridge. Only thing needed was the guests.

Knock

Knock

Knock

I rushed to the door, smoothed the front of my clothes, fingered combed my hair and opened the door. On my front porch stood Angel with a smirk quirking his lips. God did he look yummy or what. His hair was spiked and he was dressed casually but still he looked as if he was ready for a night out on the town. It was some what irritating that he could look so good so easily, but since I was the one who mainly profited who was I to complain.

I pulled him forward and kissed him with all my pent up emotion, and when I finally let him go he looked sort of dazed. I did a quick look over his shoulder saw Gunn and Fred walking up the way and pulled him off to the side. He looped his arm around me and waited to greet my friends with me.

"Angel this Gunn and Fred the other members of my band," I introduced him as they stopped directly in front of me. "Fred and Gunn my boy toy Angel."

Angel mock-glared at me before sticking, his hand out to shake Gunn's, "nice to meet you."

When Fred offered her hand he grasped it gently and regally brought it to his mouth. Fred blushed and yanked her hand back while Gunn and I laughed. Angel had the tendency to tease a pretty girl when he could but I didn't worry about it because I knew that Fred wasn't his type nor was he hers.

"So you going to invite us in or we going to stand out here all day," he asked with his arm now around Fred's waist.

I put my finger to my lip and started to tap as if thinking about it, "Guess you're going to stand out here all day."

Fred giggled and Gunn growled in annoyance before pushing past me and into the house. It wasn't long after that the others arrived and we were all in the den sitting around, waiting. There was only a few things we could do without worrying about me and Gunn and Fred being exposed.

"How about we go for a swim," I suggested.

"A swim, where. It's not like you have a swimming pool, or do you?" Xander asked with a raised eyebrow, seemed was still a little sour over me and my secret.

"No Xander I don't have a pool but there is a public pool that I rented for the tonight."

Willow looked astonished along with Xander and Spike.

"B, you rented an entire pool for us to swim."

"Yeah," I said with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"Bloody hell."

"Baby you didn't have to go to so much trouble."

"I think that it is a very unselfish and welcomed idea. She has the money to spend on it so why shouldn't she."

"Anya I'm not even that inconsiderate. I think that it was a nice idea but I wouldn't even say what you said."

"She wasn't the only one to pay for it, in fact it was a combined effort wasn't it girl."

I shot Gunn a roll of the eyes and shook my head at Fred telling her what I thought of her boyfriend. It was amazing how comfortable both sets of friends were with each other. I was glad that there was no bickering, and no hero worship that got in between what could be great friendships. I didn't say anything about how they got along instead watched as the shook seeped away.

After the shook of the idea left I separated them into their respective rooms, Anya and Xander in a guest room downstairs and Cordelia and Doyle were in the other one downstairs. Gunn and Fred were in the guest room across from me and Spike and Faith were placed left of my room. When I offered Angel Giles room or my room he looked hesitant but with a reassuring grin from me he placed his bags in my room. I wasn't going to sleep with him this weekend but I was sure going to enjoy snuggling into his strong arms as I drifted off to sleep.

When all the bags were placed in the appropriate room and we had our suits on and our swim bags packed we made our way to the pool. What we didn't see was Wesley following us. Gunn had on a toque on covering his bald head and he had a diamond earring in his ear. Fred had her make-up down thick and her hair up in a nice do. It wasn't hard to see who they were up close but anyone with a distance on us would have a hard time recognizing them.

So without the knowledge of Wesley we continued on, pushing each other and flicking each other, just having an all around free time. It was a wonderful feeling, to be so free, to have all my friends surrounding me. There wasn't anywhere in the world I would rather be.

We reached the pool in record time. We split up in to female and male and made our way into the separate change rooms, dropping the bags off we made our way to the water. The boys were already in the pool, Xander and Gunn were competing on the rope and Angel was swimming the length of the pool, Doyle was waiting at the edge for Cordy and Oz had just taken a dive off the high board and Spike was racing Angel though it looked like Angel was unaware. We looked at each other and made a running jump into the pool than going our own way. I made my way towards Angel and waited for him to reach my end of the pool once more. I didn't think he knew I was here but as he reached me he grabbed my legs without once looking up and pulled under.

"You…son…f…a…," I sputtered under water, but he didn't hear me since he was on his way to the surface.

I shot up out of the water after Angel let me up and splashed my laughing boyfriend in the face with a wave of water. He sputtered in indignation and glowered at me. I knew that look and took precautions to protect myself. I swam; I swam fast and straight into Faith who I used as a shield. Angel didn't care though he caught up to me splashed water at both of us, at which point I ducked under water and continued distancing myself from him. Kind of defeated the purpose of avoiding the water being splashed but it meant that I still had one up one Angel. Next person I arrived at was Oz.

Oz looked at me shook his head and turned back to watch Angel make his way to me. I watched as well knowing that if he caught me I was going under, going under and wasn't going to left alone until he deemed so. When he was ten feet away or so I looked at Oz and seen what he was thinking. He was going to move, once Angel was close enough Oz was going to move and let him have me. Well it wouldn't do and I let him know it, I shoved him towards Angel and took off towards Xander.

"I will be you noble knight and save thee Lady Buffy from thy evil beast," Xander said puffing his chest out and trying to act brave in face of Angel's quick moving muscular body.

We both knew that if he was hit by Angel he would be of no help to me so I once again moved on, this time heading to Gunn.

"Gunn, buddy old pal old friend, do a lady a favor and be a bodyguard." I pleaded in an out of breath tone.

He grinned at me and replied, "I would Slayer if there were any ladies around."

I glared at him before moving him in front of Angel as he shot forward in attempt to grab me. I screeched as Gunn tackled Angel and both fall back in to the water. I didn't even stick around to see if they were alright I just dived into the water and swam to my next protector, but before I could even get with in a foot of Cordelia Angel grabbed my ankle pulling me back towards him, causing water to shoot up my nose.

My boyfriend grabbed my waist hoisted me up and throw me back into the water. I came up sputtering and glared at him before laughing. It was great, all my friends were getting along and so far no one had said anything to upset anyone else. This day couldn't get much better for me, but it turned out it could get worse.

Just as I thought everything in my life was going to be fine the flash of a camera blinded me. I stupor I looked towards the glass doors that led outside and there stood Wesley with a huge grin letting me know that it was him who took the picture and that he had finally got his story. I couldn't believe it after all this time; all the effort I put in to keep the world off my back on moment of letting my guard down shattered my life.

There was no way that he wasn't going to print that picture and come Monday everyone at school will know exactly who I am. My smile that had been on my face only seconds earlier was no where to be seen and I knew that my swim had been ruined. I looked at my friends sadly and got out of the pool. I could hear my friends puling themselves out as well and following me to the change rooms.

"Hey Slayer," Gunn called out to me, "don't worry about it. So the world will know now. At least you know who your real friends are."

"Yeah Buff. Forget about all them other people and remember that we liked you before we knew who you were," Xander said with a hip chuck and arm around my shoulder.

I smiled and felt Xander be forcefully pulled away and his arm being replaced by a much better one, "You'll have us to play interference at school with everyone. So don't worry about anything." Angel said kissing my ear and hugging me to him.

"Yeah let's just have this weekend it will be just us. Movies, games, takeout and staying up al night without worrying what others think. We'll lock ourselves inside and forget about the rest of the world." Fred suggested gaining a smile from Gunn.

We went our separate ways and changed quickly meeting the boys in the boot room. I had decided to forget about Wesley and the possibility of the world finding out and just to have a weekend of unadulterated fun. My friends were with me and we were going to spend the weekend lying around before I had to worry about damage control.

We got back to the house and played x-box, cooked up a mayhem, and finally just sat around the TV watching the newest movies. I was so glad to be with my friends, I didn't think I could get anymore happier.

"Hey you want to go outside for a bit."

I shivered as Angel whispered in my ear so he didn't disturb everyone else, "Yeah sure."

He stood up and helped pull me to my feet, slung his arm around my waist and made our way to the back door. As the door opened Angel's hand shot out grabbed a coat of the wall and dragged the door closed behind us as we stepped onto the back porch.

The cool air of November chilled my arms in the night. The slight shiver that it caused was caught by Angel's keen vision and only seconds later I had my leather coat wrapped around my arms. I stared out into the darkness wondering how I could have such a wonderful man. Angel was unbelievable. He knew when I needed to talk, when I needed to cry, when I needed a laugh or when I just needed him to be there for me. Ever since I moved to Sunnydale he was like that, it was terrifying at first but than I realized that what I wanted from him was most likely never going to come I made myself forget how in-tuned he was with me.

"Heavy thoughts, baby?" Angel asked coming up behind me pressing my back into his muscular chest. "What are you thinking about?"

I smiled and leant my head backwards so I could see his face, "Just how good you are to me. Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve you. Its only been a few weeks since we officially started dating but it seems like forever to me."

"For me to," He said before leaning down and capturing my lips with his in a passionate yet gentle kiss.

When his lips left me I turned back to looking out, "I don't know."

"Don't know what?" He asked me with a tinge of confusion lacing his voice.

I stepped away from his comforting embrace and distanced myself from him. I wrapped my arms around myself in attempt to chase the inner chill that was creeping inside myself, I knew that if he agreed with what I was about to admit that I would need all the comfort I could get.

"I…uh…I think that maybe that you…um…I mean to say that maybe you should think about us."

He looked confused and I couldn't blame him one bit. He stepped towards me and I knew he wanted to take me in his arms again but I couldn't say what I needed to in his strong embrace so I stepped back. The hurt that flashed in his eyes stung but I knew that he needed to hear what I was saying and actually think about it.

"I don't quite understand."

"Ok. Everyone come Monday is going to know who I am really. There's going to be media hoopla and people at school who never talked to me before will most likely try to be best friends with me, and the teachers are going to be thinking of how they treated me and be trying to make up for all their horrible behavior. Nothing is going to be the same."

"I know this. Figured it out early today," Angel said leaning against the porch railing.

The night looked like it could sallow me and at that moment I wanted it to, "Angel what I am asking you is if you want to stay with me. Everything that is happening Monday is going to effect everyone who is around me, and if you're my boyfriend still its going to have the most impact on you and your family."

"Is this what this is about, what's going to happen Monday and if you think I can handle it," Angel growled out moving towards me.

Before I even knew it my face was pressed into his chest and he was rocking me, "I know you can handle it," I mumbled into his chest. "I just want you to think about it, I mean really think about. You and your family will be under constant surveillance by the media. Nothing you say or do will be private." I pushed back a little so I could look him in the face and see what his true response was, "Think about, maybe you could stand it the constant prying into you life but can your family?"

His eyes simply held love and adoration for me. It was overwhelming. How could he be so willing to go through such a circus just to be with me.

"I love you and my family loves you. In fact they have been pressuring me to ask you out for ever, so I think that they would be more than willing to endure such prying so I can be happy."

I jumped up and wrapped my legs around him kissing his face in happiness. I couldn't believe my life wasn't ruined after all. The feelings of euphoria were overwhelming.

"God I don't know what I would have done if you had decided to leave me."

He smiled his gorgeous half smile at me and replied, "Good thing you didn't have to find out."

We stayed outside for another hour at least and when we returned to the house the gang was passed out in front of the rolling credits of the show. I didn't want to wake them just so they could head to bed so I started to drape blankets over each of them. The blanket was almost on Doyle when he woke.

"What are ya doin' lass."

"I didn't mean to wake you, I just wanted to give you and Cordy some warmth for the night," I whispered to him point glancing and Cordy's head which laid on his chest.

"Oh, well since I'm up don't worry about it Buffy. I'll just take her and head up to our room."

I nodded and moved on. Each person was paired up and snuggled around each other. They looked so comfortable and I couldn't wait to get to my room to do the same to Angel.

I crept up the stairs and as my foot touched the main floor a hand grabbed my arm and gently pulled me towards a body. I knew who it was but the startle still caused me to squeak. I couldn't believe the sound that came out of my mouth; it was an embarrassing squeak that reminded me of a mouse. The body pressed against was shaking with suppressed laughter, and frankly I couldn't blame him.

I hit him across the upper arm with all my strength and I heard a satisfying hiss of pain hiss form him. Teaches him to scare me to death and than laugh about it. I pulled him to my room and closed the door. I was slightly nervous because I had never slept in the same bed as another guy, well except for Gunn and he doesn't count since I've known him all my life.

Angel seemed to sense the nervousness in me and tried to calm me down by rubbing his hands up and down my shoulders. I relaxed with his ministrations, and sighed in contentment. It was unbelievable how relaxed this man could make me with a simple touch.

"There's nothing to worry about or be nervous about Buffy. Nothing is going to happen tonight, we are simply going to sleep. But baby if it makes you to nervous maybe I should sleep in another room."

"No," I said clutching his arm that was around me. "I want to sleep in your arms tonight, it's just that…"I spoke lowering my voice with each word.

"It's just what baby," he questioned in his silky soothing voice.

"I've never…um…"

"Yeah," he coaxed me on.

"I've never slept in the same bed as a guy. Well except for Gunn. But that doesn't count because we've been friends forever. And he's Gunn and I'm Buffy. And it's just weird to think of anything happening in a bed between the to of us," I rambled on not noticing the steady increase in Angel's growl.

I stopped talking suddenly when the vibrations from his growls finally penetrated my mind. I knew that growl, he used it every time we were at the Bronze and some guy was checking me out, it was his possessive growl. And god did please me, I loved knowing that he felt such strong emotions that he had to express it in such an animalistic way.

That night I had the best night of sleep, and I knew that I wanted to go to sleep in my boyfriend's arms every night. Though Giles may not approve I could really care when I woke up to Angel watching me and the best kiss I had ever had. It was wonderful; it was my dream come true. To finally have a significant other that knew everything there was to know about me and still love me, I couldn't get anymore happier. And nothing not even Wesley was going to bring me down.


	18. Chapter 18

Title - Fia'in Summer

Summary -Two lives being led by one person. Buffy Summers is the newly famous punk singer Fia'in Slayer, what happens when her friends find out.

Disclaimer - Not mine! All characters belong to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon

Rating - Pg-13, I suppose.

A/N

Chapter 18

Sunday went off without a hitch but when Monday came I didn't even want to get up let alone make my way to school. I knew that today was going to be crap and even though I wanted to stay home and wallow in pity I wasn't going to leave my friends for the wolves aka Sunnydale High.

Angel picked me up and I as I sat in the passenger seat of his car I chewed on my lip while contemplating how school was going to be now that my secret was out. I heard Angel grunt and I could hear the confusion that laced it. Looking at him I could see his brow drawn together and I knew behind his sunglasses his eyes were narrowed, so I turned my attention to the parking the lot.

What I saw there was astonishing, or more what I didn't see there. My regular friends were milling around waiting for us but other than that there was no one else there. What I mean is that the people, who were in the lot besides the group, were people pulling up behind us and making their way to the school. There were no gathering fan club, or media mongrels, just the quaintnest of my friends.

"I guess they don't know," I said in a bewildered tone and pulled myself from the vehicle.

Angel was out only moments after me and replied, "Guess not, but it won't be long until they do baby."

I snuggled into his arm that was now wrapped around me and tried to repress the thoughts of how I was going to be treated in the next few hours.

"Hey Buff," Xander said shooting a grin my way showing his once again unwavering support.

Willow smiled and glanced at Oz as he spoke, "Doesn't seem like they know about you yet."

I gave him a shaky smile and responded, "Not yet, thank god."

We milled around until that bell rang and then we set off to our different classes. I was in English with Oz, Willow and Angel when I noticed Harmony's goons kept glancing at me and they weren't doing a very good job of hiding their gazes either. And then I knew, they were reading or had read Wesley's article and they were trying to figure out how they didn't see it before.

I tried to ignore them but it became impossible when the teacher stopped near them and demanded them to tell the class what they were talking about. I threw my hand in the air hoping to forestall their revelation, but it was no luck.

"Well Ms. Patterson I was just telling my friends that when we got out of class we just had to talk with Harmony."

"And just why, would you have to talk about this in my class."

It was Aurora or Aura or something who spoke this time, "Well you see, I had read this article this morning and it surprised me. And I just had to tell Michelle and Stacey about it."

Ms. Patterson had he arms crossed and looked like she wanted to wring their necks but instead she went on, "What was so important that you had to interrupt my class?"

"Ms. Patterson I need to use the washroom." I blurted out, anything to get out of the room before the sheep spilt everything.

"Not now Buffy, keep quite while I talk with these girls."

I was anxious to leave and Angel grabbed my hand in support, though it didn't do anything to calm me. By now I was shifting in my seat waiting for the bomb to drop.

"Well the article I read in LA confidential just shocked me this morning. Now I usually don't read the LA Confidential, after all it is a newspaper. Put this morning's front page article simply was too important to pass up. What caught my attention was the headline 'Fia'in Slayer; Sunnydale the New Europe'." I knew that the next sentence was going to be my unveiling. "So I read on and it turns out our own Buffy Summers is actually Fia'in Slayer and she has been giving us the slip for the past few years. She was never in Europe she just made it look that way."

By now the entire class's attention was on me and I was slowly sinking under the table. I could believe it all that hard work at keep my identity a secret and here in only seconds it was broke open. The stares increased in intensity and whispering broke out. When I heard the first scrape of a chair I shot out of my seat rushed to the door and flew down the hall. I burst outside and made my way to the parking lot sliding into Angel's backseat and ducking down so no one could see me unless they were peering into the car.

I sat on the floor in the back of the car with my arms wrapped around my legs. I was shaking with suppressed sobs, I didn't know why I was crying but I knew that I couldn't stop until I was finished. I was distraught that I didn't hear the door open and it wasn't until I was pulled into my boyfriend's lap that I noticed I was no longer alone.

"Here Oz, you drive. Take us to her house."

I heard this but it didn't register until we were off school grounds, Angel never let anyone drive his precious car and I said this to him.

"Well Buffy you're a little more important than worrying about my car."

I burrowed into his chest after checking the front of the car and seeing Willow and Oz sitting up front. I was worried about Willow, she had never missed school unless she was in bed sick as a dog and yet here she was skipping school. I wanted to smile at her and let her know how much her support meant to me but I couldn't bring myself to lift my head from hard comforting chest of Angel.

It didn't take long for us to reach my house, and I wasn't surprised to see the place surrounded by members of the media. The curtains were drawn, but still there were some reporters trying to sneak a peek through them. It was surprising how I forgot what these piranhas were really like. I told Angel not to stop; that there was no way I was going to get inside without some work so Angel told Oz to drive to his place. Oz continued right passed without grabbing the attention of the media, I was forever grateful for that at this moment. Angel pulled his arm from around my front and grabbed his cell phone. He dialed and when he started talking I knew that he was talking with Spike.

"Yeah, they're surrounding her house at this moment. So we going to my place tell the others and meet us there."

"Yeah, she's going to be alright."

"Yep, see you in a bit."

It wasn't until we were inside his house and Kathy was handing me a drink that I realized we were no longer in his car. Kathy was home today because she had a doctor's appointment in the morning and then a dentist appointment later in the afternoon.

"Thanks," I mumbled into the cup.

"No problem slayer."

My head jerked up and it wasn't the only one Willow and Angel's did at the same time with Oz slowly following behind. It surprised us all, she couldn't have known, Angel's mom never bought the Confidential and Kathy hadn't been at school that day.

"God what a fricken' pack of wolves."

"Me shirt was almost pulled off by a couple of grade ten's in attempt to get answers from me."

"Stupid little sheep almost, ruining this one of a kind Gucci shirt. God they would so have been paying for it if it got a single stain on it."

I shook with sobs again. My friends, they shouldn't have to go through this just because they knew me. I felt horrible, they're lives were in chaos now that my identity was out and it was all only going to get worse.

Angel was still stuck staring at Kathy, "Um...Kathy what did you just call Buffy."

"S-l-a-y-e-r." She spoke as if talking to a child.

"How…um…how did you know…know about her."

Kathy looked at Angel and rolled her eyes, "Well it doesn't take a genius to see the similarities between them and put the movements of Fia'in Slayer with the movements of Buffy."

"Oh." He said flopping.

I let Angel digest that his sister could see what he or anybody else could not, it was kind of weird that this young teenager was able to see who I really was and my friends couldn't.

"Fuck, those bloody wankers at that school are like a pack of hungry mutts." Spike snarled gripping Faith's waist and pulling her down to sit in his lap.

Faith and the others nodded in agreement. When they were all comfortable I took stock of them. Xander's shirt was ripped on the sleeve and side seam but Anya looked perfect. He most likely kept Anya behind him and took the brunt of Sunnydale High's attack. Cordelia's shirt looked slightly wrinkled but other than that she looked as she always did, now Doyle was another matter entirely. His usually wrinkled shirt was turned backwards, don't even want to know how that happened, and his pants looked like someone with a cup of coffee may have got a little close. Spike and Faith were impeccable, then again no would try anything with them except for a last resort.

My friends were my backbone and here they were, all showing their support of me. I couldn't be happier.

"I hope that everyone got here okay. I'll pay for anything that got wrecked today, after all it is my fault," I mumbled the last part with my chin on my chest not looking at anyone.

"I don't want to hear that shit B, nothin' today was your fault." I tried to interrupt but she just bowled right over me. "We all had an idea of what today was going to be like; we were just surprised because it didn't happen as soon as we got to school."

"Yeah so quit with the guilt trip you bint," Spike said pulling out a fag but replaced when he received a glare form Angel.

My gorgeous hunk of male stud can be quite intimidating when he wanted to be and if he didn't want to get in trouble with his mom than he had to make sure that nobody went against her rules. Mrs. O'Conner was the sweetest mom but she could also be the strictest.

I could remember one time that I was at the O'Conner's household when Mrs. O'Conner lost her cool.

Flashback

I was visiting Angel at his house it was at about only the fifth time that I had been at his house, and it was only the third time that Kathy his younger sister of five years was home as well.

"Kathy is your homework done," he hollered up the stairs.

The sounds of scampering could be heard through the floor and Kathy appeared at the top of the stairs, "I was done my homework an hour after I got home."

I was the only child so I loved watching them interact with each other. It was like living vicariously through them. Angel rolled his eyes just before turning back to his sister. Kathy was impatiently tapping her foot against the top of the stairs and when Angel turned around to face her she quickly stopped and put her most innocent look on her face. I wanted to laugh but held it in knowing that it would give Kathy away.

Mrs. O'Conner would be home soon, so Angel had to finish dinner and make sure Kathy was done her homework so their mom didn't get upset. I had only met Angel's mom twice before, but both times she reminded me of my own mother.

Angel rolled his eyes when he was again facing me and quietly mouthed 'sisters' to me. It was difficult to contain the giggles they bantering were causing, and when Kathy turned from the steps laughing I knew that she had seen my amusement.

About ten minutes after Mrs. O'Conner pulled into the driveway. I listened to the door close and her steps walk up the path towards the door. The two times I had met her, she was the sweetest, and she offered cookies and milk, something that reminded me of my mom. I had never seen her upset but Angel had said that it was quite the sight. He had come to school a couple of weeks before with a sorrow filled look, when he was asked about it he said that his mom was mad at him. I didn't see the biggie after all I had met his mom and she didn't seem like the type to get too pissed off at her kids, how wrong was I.

"Angelus O'Conner what the hell do you think you're doing?" She yelled out as the door slammed shut.

My eyes bugged out of my head, but if I thought my reaction was funny Angel's was hilarious. His eyes widened and he looked around as if wondering if there was anywhere to hide.

"Mom," his voice wobbled as it echoed down the hall towards his mother.

Mrs. Conner entered the kitchen gave me a smile before turning her impress scowl onto her son. "I just heard from Mary, who was in the hair salon this morning, that she overheard Mrs. Bradford telling Julie, the hairdresser that you led her daughter on, slept with her, and then dropped her like a hot potato. I didn't even know you were seeing her." By now she was fuming, her hands firmly gripping her hips and her left foot tapping in annoyance. We both knew what she wanted; she wanted Angel to explain to her what she had heard.

"Well, you, uh see its like this…what I mean is that yes I did go out with Bethany Bradford, but I didn't … um I mean to say that, that I lost interest in her and, yeah that's why we're no longer dating."

She nodded as if she believed him that notion was slashed with her next comment, "So you're saying that you and Bethany never slept together."

Angel shuffled his feet, he prided himself that he had never lied to his mother and I don't think he would start with this, 'Um… I didn't say that but uh don't you think this is a um… a conservation reserved for when we don't have guests." He said all this with his eyes averted from either his mother or me, and for once I was glad because he couldn't see the anger that I knew flashed in my eyes at the acknowledgement that he had indeed slept with this pretty unknown girl.

"I'm sure that Buffy here can handle this, but if you would rather not talk about it with her here than fine there are groceries to unload," she spoke low with her displeasure clearly showing through. She than turned to me, "Why don't you come and have a drink and talk with me while my son here gains some brownie points."

Flashback Ended

I couldn't believe that each and every one of my friends was sitting here surrounding me, offering their support. It was such a wondrous feeling to know that even with my life crumbling around my ears I still had the strongest support system I could ask for.


	19. Chapter 19

Title - Fia'in Summer

Summary -Two lives being led by one person. Buffy Summers is the newly famous punk singer Fia'in Slayer, what happens when her friends find out.

Disclaimer - Not mine! All characters belong to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon

Rating - Pg-13, I suppose.

Chapter 19

If I thought Monday was bad I had no idea what Tuesday would be like, every student treated me like I was the best friend they had ever had, they hounded me to autograph anything they had available, and by the time lunch rolled by I was exhausted from the day. I slipped into a seat next to Angel and leaned my head against his shoulder with a sigh.

"God what a horrible fricken day. I just want to go home."

"Like that will do ye any good lass," Doyle chuckled at me, at least someone was happy in this situation.

"Yeah those bloody wanker reporters are just going to be waiting for you at your house." Spike said taking a drag of his cig before passing it to Faith.

"I buried my head further into my boyfriend's chest before mumbling out, "Jesus, don't remind me. I'm thinking that maybe I should just drop out of school and become a roaming nobody."

Angel shook with quiet laughter and he leant towards my ear, "now don't do nothing to drastic, it will all pass in a bit. After all you did fool the world for a good three years."

I brighten and lifted my head, "that's true isn't."

"Sure is."

I snuggled back down into his chest and wrapped my hand in his all the while listening to everyone chat amongst themselves. Halfway through lunch a shy freshman walked up to our table. It wasn't hard to see how nervous she was, and how much she hated her friends at this moment for every step towards us she sent another scathing glare to her friends. My guess was she had lost a bet and had to be the one to get my autograph.

"He...hello," she squeaked. "I was, well I was hoping you could sign my friends and mine pictures." She fumbled in her pack pulling out a photo of me in Slayer gear just after my last concert.

"Sure give me your names."

"Mine is Andy, than there is Derek, Jesse, and Robert."

Each picture I signed something different, all with a touch of humor but with a sincerity that could be easily seen. Sure I was overwhelmed with the amount of people who decided they were now my best friends, or that I owed a favor or two to. Than there was those who were loyal and who just wanted an autograph or the chance to tell their friends that they had talked to Fia'in Slayer.

"Gosh, thanks so much. My friends didn't believe me that I could do this, I mean actually get you to sign these for us."

Oz asked out the blue startling Andy, "Why not."

The poor girl had such a perplexed look on her face that Anya, of all my friends clarified it, "What he means to say is that why did your friends think she wouldn't sign them. Do they think she's stuck up or something? If so they must not like her very much." Xander leaned in and shut her up with a kiss as Andy tried to fight a tidal wave of a blush.

"NO…I mean no its just she's kind of, you've kind of avoided everyone and when we've seen people try and talk with you," she gestured to the table of people, "all of them have, well they sort of act like attack dogs and surround you before anyone has a chance."

I could hear the snickers starting with Faith make their way around the table until they were all shaking with laughter. I kicked Faith, Angel and Willow, all who were in range of my legs. With a soft grunt and glare from them, they stifled their giggles until they were totally under control. I handed the pictures now with signatures back waved to her friends and thanked her. As she returned to her friends I turned mine and admonished all of them with a look.

"That was mean, beyond mean. She was just trying to show her friends that she was right and there you all are laughing practically in her face."

"Oh luv chill out, we weren't laughing just at the image she painted of us."

"Yeah B she made it sound like we're all a pack of wolves just waiting to jump on the first intruder."

Xander was still laughing as he spoke, "yeah, grr, I'm so hungry all these juicy young teenagers, I hope one of them comes over here so I can munch on one of their arms."

Anya hit him and Willow kicked his shin make him jump and yelp pain. Oz pulled Willow close kissed her and quietly chuckled as Doyle put two fries in his mouth.

"Dear girl, what better to eat with," as he said this one of the fries fell onto the ground and the other wobbled before he sucked it into his mouth and start chewing.

Cordelia shook her head in disbelieve before turning her attention back to her magazine. Spike and Faith, well they were to busy sucking face to say anything. The day may have been shot to shit and my life may have been thrown up in arms but surrounded with my friends her in the quad it was the best time of my life, at least when I'm not on stage.

The day finished with only a few more upsets. One teacher tried to make an example of me, showing how he was not going to treat me any different no matter who I was. Instead he just lent up making a fool of himself.

Flashback

"As all you know we have and have had a celebrity in our mix for quite some time." Excited whispers from all around the room followed this statement. "However just because she is Fia'in Slayer does not mean nothing to me. You will work as hard as everyone else in this class, there will be no preferential treatment and no occupational excuse for missing homework. I expect you to be in class everyday and if for some reason you can not attend my class I expect a phone call from your parents. Do you understand me Miss Summers?"

I lifted my head looked him in the eyes a snarled, "Perfectly."

He glared at me before turning back to teaching and as soon as his back was turned I gave him the finger, after all if everyone knew who I was than there was no reason to act like a the prissy girl that Buffy Summers was known for, I could finally be the myself, well as long I was watched what I did incase the media got wind of any of my escapades.

Flashback Ended

It was later that night while we all sat at the Bronze that it happened. Angel and I were dancing, being the center of attention on the floor, when Faith came up to us.

"There is, well that Wesley is here. Wants to talk with B here."

I unlock my hands from around Angel's neck and go to walk of the dance floor. Before I could get to far from Angel he pulled me back into his embrace and kissed me so passionately that when he finally released my lips they tingled and it took me a moment to remember where I was going.

Faith laughed at me before pulling Angel away from me and begun to swing her hips. The look Angel shot me was hilarious; I ignored him and stepped up to the table. Wesley looked like he just went through the Spanish Inquisition, yet I had no pity for him. After all he blew open my secret.

"Hello Wesley, what do I owe to this pleasure?"

My tone must of showed more than this displeasure because he stood from his seat, stepped away from the table all before he spoke.

"I wanted to say thank you."

"For what," I inquired sliding into the recently vacated seat.

"For not suing my pants off."

"Think nothing of it, I was going to spill everything in a couple of months, you just caused it to happen sooner. But my suggestion is that I don't see your name on any more articles concerning me or my friends because I will take legal actions."

He nodded in acknowledgement than turned and left. I looked at my friends at the table as well as Angel and Faith who just returned and burst out laughing. It was so good to just hang with my friends.


	20. Chapter 20

Title - Fia'in Summer

Summary -Two lives being led by one person. Buffy Summers is the newly famous punk singer Fia'in Slayer, what happens when her friends find out.

Disclaimer - Not mine! All characters belong to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon

Rating - Pg-13, I suppose.

A/N: This it the final chapter in my story. My writing isn't the best, I can acknowledge that so please be gentle on the flames you throw my way for ending it like I did. I didn't want to write the rest of the year so I skipped the last few months to just after grad. Hope it is okay, though I don't expect it to be as good as the rest.

Chapter 20

It was finally the end of the year and grad had just past, now I was here in Chicago with Fred and Gunn, who were waiting for me just right of the stage. Out of breath I ran up to them, hurryingly fixing my hair.

"So where were you girl, in some dark corner sucking the tongue out of you boys head," Gunn asked with a smirk firmly planted on his face, at least before Fred shoved her elbow into his stomach.

With an oomph from Gunn I walked onto the stage laughing.

The crowd went wild but I only had eyes for the mysterious dark man who sat front-center smack-dab in the middle. I smiled and waved at the crowd but I kept my eyes firmly planted on him. He smirked, slouched in his seat and blew a kiss. I couldn't stop my heart from fluttering but I did have a chance to respond because the music started and I began to sing. It wasn't like before, I could fully ensconce myself into the music anymore, in fact every time I was on stage my attention was spilt between keeping the rhythm and watching my man.

During a lull I looked behind me at my two other friends and saw them smiling and shaking their head at me. It was hard to believe that my life had worked out so well. Here I was doing what I loved, living the life I always wanted and having the greatest man in the world. My happiness must have shown through because the crowd went wild, and Angel just smiled up at me.

After the concert finished we returned to our rooms to greet our friends.

Willow and Faith wrapped me in a hug congratulating me on an awesome performance. When the hold was released, Angel pulled me forward and down onto his lap, before capturing my lips with his.

"Sucking face again, don't they do anything else."

"No," Anya answered before locking lips with her own boyfriend.

"Fred, baby, you were amazing out there. Even if I did want to gouge out every guys eyes for eyeing your backside each time you turned and looked at me." She giggled gave Gunn a quick peck before going to the bathroom to change into more comfortable attire.

Cordelia rolled her eyes left Doyle on the couch and headed straight for Fia'in's wardrobe. The look in her eyes was scary enough for everyone in her path to move out of the way. However just before she reached the doors a voice spoke from behind her bringing her from her fashion induced trance.

"Don't even think about Cordy. You're not touching those clothes without you acknowledging that no matter what you think you can not get rid of any them."

"Christ, Buffy you didn't have to scare me just to get me to leave your clothes alone. I only wanted to see what you have, after all with college starting soon and everything you are going to want to go clothes shopping. I was just going to offer you my assistance."

Angel's hands massaged my shoulders as I sat between his legs, "thanks for the offer Cordy, I'll be sure to take you up on your offer when I decide to go shopping."

She gave a huff before she sat down. With the end of high school passed the group and I decided to take the summer easy, so we could prepare for college. We were lucky everyone, which included Angel, Willow, Cordelia, Spike, Faith and I, were accepted into UCLA. The rest of us had decided to take at least a year off, though they were going to live in LA with their respective others, and work full time. Xander had gotten a job with his uncle's construction company, Anya was going to open and work the talent agency that Giles was opening, Oz had his band who with a little help from me was going to record their first album, and Doyle had decided to give a try at construction along with Xander.

All in all this summer was going to be our hiatus until September and than real life was going to invade our lives. But I wouldn't ask for it to be any different.


End file.
